The Walking Dead Sidestorys - Gay Fanfiction - Daryl Dixon - Deutsch
by Akira Arenth
Summary: Ein Herrenhaus steht in Flammen, nur Daryl gelingt es, eines der Opfer zu retten. Das junge Mädchen heißt Rikki und hat eine schwere Rauchvergiftung, weshalb es ihr anfangs unmöglich ist zu sprechen. Bald regen sich in Daryl starke Gefühle für die androgyne Brünette, doch nach anfänglichen Annäherungen stellt sich heraus, das Rikki nicht "die" ist, die sie zu sein scheint...


**THE WALKING DEAD**

**Alternative Sidestory/Fanfiction ****_**

H

_Diese alternative Story beginnt in der zweiten Staffel der _

_grandiosen Serie „The Walking Dead" (__© AMC__). _

_Die Gruppe der Überlebenden hat auf Hershels Farm _

_Unterschlupf gefunden und alle schlafen in Zelten auf seinem Grundstück. Shane und T-dog sind unterwegs um die Gegend zu erkunden und nach Vorräten zu suchen, die Scheune wurde bereits gesäubert. Randall ist auf dem Zaun gestorben. _

**Kapitel 1**

Abgehetzt kam Rick mit seinem Sohn aus dem Wald gerannt. Er rief atemlos die Gruppe zusammen und erklärte eilig, dass sie von einer Anhöhe aus ein brennendes Herrenhaus gesehen hatten, dessen Lichtkegel sich weit über die Wipfel erhob.

„Da sind Leute drin gewesen, es muss einen Kurzschluss oder so gegeben haben, vom Keller bis zum Eingang im Erdgeschoss steht alles in Flammen. Wir müssen hin und die Überlebenden da raus holen. Nehmt Wasser und nasse Tücher mit! Hershel, habt ihr Gasmasken oder so etwas ähnliches?"

Der alte Mann schüttelte den Kopf, Maggie rannte bereits ins Haus, um mit Glenn die Wasserkanister zu holen. Daryl mischte sich ein;

„Dafür bleibt keine Zeit! Wir müssen sofort los, wenn wir dort nicht nur verkohlte Überreste herausziehen wollen!"

Rick lief bereits zu einem der Brunnen.

„Wenn wir ohne Wasser auftauchen, können wir es gleich bleiben lassen!" er holte die Eimer nach oben und tränkte die Bettlaken darin, welche Dale ihm bereits aus dem Wohnwagen zugeworfen hatte.

„Schön, lasst euch Zeit. Ich fahre _jetzt_ hin und sehe zu was ich tun kann!" Daryl rückte seine Armbrust zurecht, stieg auf sein Motorrad und raste unter lautem donnern der Maschine los.

Kaum Zehn Minuten später war er an dem abgelegenen Herrenhaus angekommen. Das Feuer hatte sich inzwischen ausgebreitet, es reichte nun über das gesamte Erdgeschoss, bis in die erste Etage hinein. Daryl vernahm die markerschütternden Schreie der wenigen noch lebenden Menschen schon auf der Straße. Zum Glück waren keine Beißer in der Nähe, doch das Geschehen würde sie sicher bald in Scharen anlocken. Er rannte zu den Fenstern und rief nach den Leuten, doch die Stimmen verstummten von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Am Bediensteteneingang hatte sich das Feuer bereits ausgetobt und war erloschen, er versuchte durch die verkohlten Balken zu kommen und schob sein Halstuch über die Nase, um sich notdürftig vor dem Rauch zu schützen. Seine Arme lagen frei, doch vorsorglich hatte er bereits Handschuhe angezogen, um die heißen Balken anfassen zu können.

„Hallo? Wo seit ihr?" rief er durch die ihm entgegenschlagenden Flammen, doch nur das knistern und knarzen des berstenden Mobiliars schallte zurück. Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Husten aus dem ersten Stock. Die Treppe war bereits zum großen Teil eingestürzt, also drückte sich Daryl am verbleibenden Geländer entlang nach oben. Die Etage war voller Rauch, seine Augen brannten, kaum erkannte er die Hand vor Augen.

„Hey! Wo bist du? Sag irgendwas!" brüllte er in die blickdichte Hitze. Da war etwas, hinter einer brennenden Tür vernahm er erneut eine leise, keuchende Stimme. Kurz entschlossen trat er die Tür ein und erblickte ein halb eingestürztes Zimmer. Die Flammen stachen von allen Seiten und in der letzten Ecke, hinter einem riesigen, klaffenden Loch im Boden, durch welches man den Haupteingang sehen konnte, lag ein halb bewusstloses Mädchen. Sie streckte zitternd ihre mit Ruß beschmierte Hand in Daryls Richtung und wimmerte ein paar Worte, die im rauschen des Feuers untergingen. Ihre dunklen, langen Haare klebten an ihrem verweinten Gesicht, die Platzwunde an ihrer Lippe und ihre schwarz verschmierte Haut lenkten kaum davon ab, wie wunderschön sie war.

Für einen kurzen Moment blieb in Daryls Kopf die Zeit stehen. Er musste sie retten und wenn er bei dem Versuch starb. Ihre Augen fielen zu, ihr Arm sank zu Boden, dann sackte sie zusammen und verlor das Bewusstsein. Daryl hangelte sich so schnell er konnte an den Kabeln über die wenigen noch bestehenden Balken zu ihr hinüber. Er packte eine brennende Anrichte mit bloßen Händen und wuchtete sie zur Seite um den Weg zum Fenster frei zu machen. Dieses hebelte er mit einem herumliegenden Brett auf, hob dann so vorsichtig er konnte das Mädchen auf seinen Arm und sprang aus dem Fenster, direkt auf das Dach des Haupteingangs. Er hustete, das beißende Brennen in seiner Kehle war unerträglich, doch der jungen Frau auf seinem Arm schien es deutlich schlechter zu gehen. In der Ferne erkannte er die Autos der Farm, welche mit quietschenden Reifen die Straße hinunter fuhren. Maggie, Glenn und Hershel voraus, dicht gefolgt von Rick, Andrea, Lori und Carol. Daryl wankte über das beinahe einstürzende Dach, Glenn und Maggie rannten aus dem Auto und streckten ihm ihre Arme entgegen. Langsam ließ er das Mädchen zu den anderen hinunter, um dann selbst auf den Boden zu springen.

„Hast du noch Andere gesehen?" fragte Maggie beinahe panisch. Daryl zog sich das Tuch vom Gesicht um durchzuatmen. „Nein, die Hälfte des Hauses ist bereits eingebrochen, ich habe Stimmen gehört, aber nur sie gefunden... lebt sie noch?"

Hershel deutete seiner Tochter, das Mädchen ins Gras zu legen und seine Arzttasche aus dem Auto zu holen. Dann legte er sein Ohr an den Mund der jungen Frau.

„Sie atmet nicht mehr..."

„Das kann nicht sein! Gerade eben hat sie noch die Hand nach mir ausgestreckt! Sie müssen sie wiederbeleben, es ist sicher noch nicht zu spät!"

Hershel erkannte den Anflug von Panik in Daryls Augen und nickte schließlich. Rick, Andrea und Glenn liefen zum Haus.

„Wir sehen nach, ob noch andere überlebt haben!"

Carol und Lori versuchten Hershel zu helfen, Maggie schob Daryl beiseite und öffnete die große braune Tasche. Lori stützte das Mädchen, Carol setzte ihr eine Sauerstoffmaske auf und Hershel presste die Hände im Takt auf ihren Brustkorb. Plötzlich fing sie wieder an zu husten. Maggie lachte erleichtert.

„Na also! Eine haben wir! Komm schon Daryl, wir müssen sehen, ob wir noch mehr retten können!" Nur ungern löste sich Daryl von dem unruhig atmenden Mädchen, doch die anderen schienen sich gut um sie zu kümmern. Gerade als er sich zum Haus wendete, gab es einen lauten Knall. Eine riesige Flamme schlug aus dem Keller nach oben und brachte schließlich mit ihrer Wucht das gesamte Haus zum Einsturz. Lori brüllte nach ihrem Mann und rannte zum Haus, doch da kam er, zusammen mit Glenn und Andrea, hinter dem Haus hervor.

„Geht es euch gut?" rief Maggie den beiden entgegen.

Rick antwortete; „Ja, wir sind nicht mehr hinein gekommen, alle Fenster und Türen waren dicht..."

„Gott sei Dank!" rief Lori und fiel ihrem Mann in die Arme. Daryl schaute Rick vorwurfsvoll an.

„Wärt ihr gleich mitgekommen, wäre _sie_ sicher nicht die Einzige gewesen, die wir hätten herausholen können!" und deutete auf das halbtote Mädchen im Gras, welches von Hershel noch immer die Sauerstoffmaske auf ihr Gesicht gehalten bekam. „Streiten bringt doch jetzt nichts. Ich fürchte wir können hier keinem mehr helfen, außerdem müssen wir schnellstens ihren Kreislauf stabilisieren! Sie hat eine schwere Rauchvergiftung und braucht dringend eine Infusion!" versuchte der alte Mann zu schlichten. Daryl trat heran und nahm das Mädchen vorsichtig auf den Arm, während Carol ihr nun den Sauerstoff hielt. „Ich bring sie ins Auto, Glenn, du nimmst das Motorrad." sagte er nur knapp und lief los. Rick nickte.

„Die Explosion war sicher weit zu hören, bald ist hier alles voll mit Beißern... wir sollten verschwinden."

Daryl setzte sich, mit der jungen Frau im Arm, auf den Rücksitz des Autos, Carol daneben, Maggie und ihr Vater platzierten sich vorn und fuhren los. Erst jetzt bemerkte Daryl, das die Kleidung des Mädchens blutig war. Ihre dunkelblaue Jeans, mit den ausgestellten Beinen, welche sich über ihren schwarzen Turnschuhe stauchte, war eingerissen. Darunter ein langer Schnitt, dessen Inhalt auf seine Schuhe tropfte. Ihr schwarzes Hemd klebte verschwitzt an ihrem Oberkörper, darüber trug sie eine halb geschlossene, schwarze Sommerjacke, dessen linker Ärmel ebenfalls blutverschmiert war. Hershel betrachtete Daryls Reaktion im Rückspiegel und beruhigte ihn:

„Ihre Wunden sind nicht tödlich. Wir müssen uns mehr Sorgen um die Cyanidvergiftung in ihrem Blut machen. Hoffen wir das es in der Apotheke noch ein Gegenmittel gibt."

Plötzlich griff die junge Frau wie in Trance langsam an Daryls kariertes Hemd. Die Sauerstoffmaske bedeckte zwar ihre Nase und ihre Lippen, trotzdem konnte man an ihren sich unter den Lidern bewegenden Augen erkennen, das sie kämpfte. Daryl hob sie ein Stück näher an sein Gesicht und flüsterte ihr leise zu; „Keine Sorge, wir kümmern uns um dich. Alles wird gut..." Carol beruhigte ihn ebenfalls; „Wir sind gleich da..."

Am alten Farmhaus angekommen, trug Daryl sie hinein und legte sie in das selbe Bett, in welchem er selbst bereits lag, als Andrea ihn angeschossen hatte. Dann fuhr er gemeinsam mit Maggie zu der ihr bekannten Apotheke, wo sie noch eine letzte Ampulle des Gegenmittels auftreiben konnten.

Als sie zurück kamen, war die junge Frau bereits an einen Tropf angeschlossen und hatte noch immer die Sauerstoffmaske auf dem Gesicht. Die Platzwunde an ihren vollen Lippen war inzwischen sauber vernäht und mit einem Pflaster geschützt, ihr Gesicht war gewaschen. Ihr Bein und ihr rechter Oberarm ebenfalls versorgt, die Kleidung jedoch nur notdürftig an diesen Stellen aufgeschnitten. Hershel spritzte das Mittel in den Schlauch und drehte den Zufluss höher. Dann atmete er tief durch...

„Jetzt heißt es abwarten.. wenn sie die Nacht überlebt, wird sie durchkommen. Wir sollten alle etwas schlafen..."

Dies war ein indirektes Zeichen, das alle die nicht zur Familie gehörten, das Haus verlassen sollten. Also gingen Carol, Lori und Daryl nach draußen zu ihren Zelten, wo sie sich an einer der Brunnenpumpen die Hände wuschen.

„Wie geht es dir..? Du warst dem Rauch lange ausgesetzt..." fragte Carol den Jäger neben ihr.

„Alles ok.." antwortete er knapp.

„Das war sehr mutig von dir.." sagte Carol leise anerkennend, als Daryl an ihr vorbeilief. Dieser zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern und erwiderte beiläufig;

„Hatte grade nichts besseres zu tun..." dann ging er zu seinem Zelt, welches etwas abseits von der Gruppe lag. Carol grinste nur in sich hinein, ging in den Wohnwagen und legte sich dann, genau wie alle anderen, schlafen.

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den Tag erhellten und der Tau noch das Gras benetzte, schaute Daryl aus seinem offen stehenden Zelt. Er schniefte etwas und blickte in den trüben Himmel. Die ganze Nacht hatte er nur an sie denken können. Was wenn sie die Augen aufmachte...? Der schöne Held auf weißem Ross war er ja nun nicht gerade, sie hingegen schien einem Märchen entsprungen zu sein. Sicher würden ihre Schuldgefühle sie dazu bringen, dankbar und nett zu sein, aber würde sie ihn ablehnen, wenn er ihr Avancen machte? Oder würde sie ihm um den Hals fallen und ihn für immer lieben, weil er sie gerettet hatte, vollkommen egal wie er aussah?

Wohl kaum...

Er blickte an sich herunter. Sein fleckiges, kariertes Hemd, mit den abgerissenen Ärmeln widerte ihn zum ersten Mal an. Er drehte sich um und suchte eine saubere, dunkelgraue Hose heraus, frische Shorts und zog sein letztes, dunkelgrünes Hemd hervor, das zwar ebenfalls keine Ärmel besaß, jedoch wenigstens frisch gewaschen war. Dann stand er auf, warf seine Armbrust über die Schulter und lief zu einem nahe gelegenen See. Als er die Gegend gesichert hatte, zog er sich aus und stieg ins kühle Nass, um sich zu waschen.

Maggie klopfte an der Tür, hinter ihr stand ihre jüngere Schwester Beth. Ihr Vater antwortete mit einem freundlichen „Herein!" und sie erblickten ihn auf der Bettkante sitzend, mit dem jungen Mädchen sprechend, welcher er die Sauerstoffmaske abgenommen hatte.

„Es geht ihr schon viel besser, sie hat allein Wasser getrunken. Anscheinend haben die Medikamente angeschlagen." sagte Hershel lächelnd.

„Das ist Maggie, meine älteste Tochter und dahinter, dass ist Beth, meine Jüngste. Wie heißt du eigentlich?" fragte der alte Mann freundlich in die hellgrünen Augen seiner Gegenüber. „Me.. Na...me.. ist.. Rikki.." sprach sie flüsternd, angestrengt, fast tonlos. Hershel verzog mitleidig das Gesicht.

„Deine Stimmbänder sind von dem vielen Rauch sehr angegriffen, wahrscheinlich ist es besser, wenn du nicht redest.." er stand auf und tätschelte seiner großen Tochter auf die Schulter „Hilf ihr doch beim waschen meine Liebe.. und Beth, würdest du aus dem Keller noch ein paar NaCl Flaschen holen?" Beth nickte und verließ dann mit ihrem Vater den Raum. Maggie setzte sich zu Rikki ans Bett.

„Antworte einfach mit Nicken und Kopfschütteln, ok?"

Rikki nickte brav und zog ein schüchternes Lächeln.

„Wir haben leider nur kaltes Wasser, aber soll ich dir etwas in die Wanne lassen? Ich könnte auch noch einen Topf auf dem Herd heiß machen, dann ist es zumindest lauwarm."

Rikki nickte heftig und lächelte dabei. Maggie stand auf und lief in das anliegende Badezimmer, von dort aus rief sie;

„Ich kann dir danach ein paar Klamotten von mir leihen. Ich hab noch ein paar Sommerkleider, die dir sicher besser stehen als mir. Deine Sachen können dann erstmal in die Wäsche.."

Rikki schüttelte den Kopf, wollte widersprechen, doch ihr Hals brannte einfach zu sehr. In Windeseile hatte Maggie die Wanne zur Hälfte gefüllt und frische Kleider bereit gelegt.

„Soll ich dir helfen, oder schaffst du den Rest allein?"

Rikki nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Gut, dann lass ich dich mal in Ruhe baden. Eine Zahnbürste hab ich dir auch hingelegt." rief sie noch fürsorglich, als sie aus dem Zimmer ging. Den großen Topf, mit dem sie das heiße Wasser gebracht hatte, unter dem Arm, stapfte sie die Treppe hinunter, auf der ihr plötzlich Daryl entgegen kam.

„Was machst du denn schon wieder hier?" fragte sie skeptisch. Daryl schaute ein wenig beschämt zur Seite.

„Hat sie überlebt?"

„Klar hat sie. Sie ist zäh.. und ihr Name ist Rikki."

„Kann ich zu ihr?" hakte der Jäger nach. Maggie grinste.

„Sie badet gerade.. Ich glaube es wäre ihr unangenehm wenn du hineinplatzt, während sie nackt im Wasser sitzt. Warte kurz, dann nehme ich dich gleich mit hoch, wenn ich nach ihr sehe." Daryl setzte sich schnaubend auf die kleine Flurbank.

„Eigentlich bist du gar kein so gefühlloses Arschloch, wie du immer tust, stimmts?" grinste ihm Maggie entgegen, doch Daryl grunzte nur.

„Wenn du dich da mal nicht täuschst..."

Maggie öffnete die Tür und schielte hinein.

„Rikki? Bist du fertig? Hast du wieder was an?"

Rikki saß auf der Badewannenkante und blickte hinüber. Sie trocknete gerade ihre nassen Haare, welche nass auf dem weißen Handtuch, über ihren Schultern lagen. Sie trug das dunkelgrüne Sommerkleid, welches Maggie bereit gelegt hatte und lächelte, als sie die älteste Tochter hereinkommen sah.

„Hey, mein Kleid steht dir! Oh, dein Pflaster ist abgegangen.." Maggie betastete den genähten Schlitz seitlich über Rikkis Unterlippe, dann grinste sie und deutete zur Tür.

„Ich hab da jemanden mitgebracht, der dich unbedingt sehen wollte..." zur Tür gewandt rief sie; „Na komm schon rein.." Daryl hatte es für höflicher gehalten, vor der Tür zu warten und kam nun um die Ecke. Sein Gesicht blieb wie versteinert, als er das junge Mädchen mit den strahlenden Augen und den langen dunklen Haaren erblickte, welche in schweren Wellen über ihre Schultern flossen. Das Handtuch reichte ihr bis zu den Ellenbogen, trotzdem erkannte man ihre schlanke, beinahe androgyne Gestalt, die etwas feenhaftes an sich hatte. Ihre langen Beine in dem knielangen Kleid verschlugen Daryl die Sprache. Rikki starrte ihn ebenfalls an, sie fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. Stockend und kaum hörbar versuchte sie flüsternd zu sprechen, doch Maggie kam ihr zuvor;

„Das ist Daryl. Er hat dich aus dem Feuer geholt."

Rikki verkrampfte die Hände im Handtuch vor ihrer Brust, Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter. Sie wankte auf den Unbekannten zu und streckte ihre Hand aus, genau wie in dem Moment, bevor sie ohnmächtig geworden war. Daryl wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte, als sie ihm schließlich tapsend in die Arme fiel. Etwas überrumpelt hielt er sie fest, damit sie nicht umfiel. Mit ihrer zitternden Stimme hauchte sie ein tonloses „Danke." gegen seine Brust. Maggie lächelte schnippisch und klopfte Daryl auf die Schulter.

„Ja, ja, ist ein richtiger Held unser Daryl.." dann jedoch wurde ihre Stimme ernster, als sie in seine Richtung sprach;

„Rikki ist noch sehr schwach, also...überfordere sie nicht! Ihre Stimme müsste in den nächsten Tagen zurückkommen, wenn sie genug trinkt, aber sie sollte im Bett bleiben. Mein Vater kommt gleich nach oben und legt ihr die nächste Infusion."

Damit verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer und ließ die Beiden allein. Rikki löste ihren Kopf von Daryls Körper und schaute ihn mit ihren großen, grünen Augen dankbar an, sie löste sich jedoch beschämt, als sie bemerkte, dass es ihm peinlich war, so umklammert zu werden.

„Komm schon, du hast die Lady gehört.." sagte Daryl nur, während er sie plötzlich auf den Arm nahm und zurück ins Bett brachte. Rikki schien das zu gefallen. Sie kicherte schüchtern und ließ sich absetzen. Sie versuchte erneut zu sprechen, doch Daryl zischte ihr ruhig dazwischen.

„Shhh. Du sollst dich schonen, du musst nicht sprechen!"

Ihr hübscher Schmollmund klappte wieder zu und sie machte ein etwas bockiges Gesicht.

„Was ist...?" fragte Daryl und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante. Dann beantwortete er sich die Frage selbst, während er etwas betrübt an die Wand schaute;

„Ich weiß, ich bin kein.. gutaussehende Ritter auf einem weißen Pferd... und mir ist klar, dass ein so hübsches Mädchen wie du nicht auf Rednecks steht. Du musst nicht denken, das du mir irgendetwas schuldest..." Rikki schüttelte vehement ihren Kopf und griff Daryls Hand. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch ihre Stimmbänder waren bereits so überlastet, das ihr nur ein zitterndes Keuchen von den Lippen drang. Daryl lächelte etwas schief. „Schon gut, du brauchst dazu nichts sagen.." sprach er leicht amüsiert über ihr frustriertes Gesicht.

Plötzlich lehnte sie sich nach vorn, griff in seinen Nacken und drückte ihre weichen, geschundenen Lippen auf seinen Mund. Daryl erstarrte völlig schockiert, doch als er die Hingabe in ihrem Kuss spürte, legte er wie von selbst seine Hand auf den Rücken des zarten Geschöpfes und zog sie an sich. Ihre feuchten Lippen rutschten über die seinen, ihre Zunge vibrierte förmlich von ihrem zitternden Atem. Er spürte wie das Blut in seinen Schwanz schoss, ihre zarten Hände umklammerten seine Arme, als er von Schritten auf der Treppe wieder ins Diesseits katapultiert wurde. Schweren Herzens löste er sich von ihrem Mund, kurz bevor Hershel die Tür öffnete.

„Guten Morgen!" sagte er etwas verwundert, den Überlebenskünstler am Bett sitzend vorzufinden.

„Morgen. Ich ähm.. wollte nur sehen.. wie`s ihr geht.." haspelte Daryl ein wenig tollpatschig, während er vom Bett aufstand. Rikkis Lippen glänzten feucht und ihr errötetes Gesicht sprach Bände. Hershel grunzte jedoch nur und schob dann den Tropf mit der Infusion zum Bett.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du es geschafft zu baden?"

Daryl schaute hoch und reagierte empört;

„Ich gehe fast täglich zum See und.." er stockte, als er bemerkte, dass der alte Mann nicht ihn gemeint hatte. Hershel lachte; „Ja, sie auch! Aber so gut kenne ich sie nicht, als dass ich ihr Hygieneverhalten beurteilen könnte." Rikki kicherte ebenfalls, als sie bemerkte wie verlegen ihr Retter reagierte.

Daryl lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und sah schweigend zu, wie Hershel die Kanüle an Rikkis Armbeuge öffnete, um den Tropf anzuschließen.

„Was ist das?" fragte er skeptisch, als der Älteste die Spritze in den Schlauch schob.

„Ein Mittel gegen die Auswirkung der Rauchvergiftung. Es reinigt das Blut und stärkt den Kreislauf. Außerdem habe ich einen Vitamincocktail beigemischt, der unsere Kleine hier wieder auf Vordermann bringt. Es wundert mich, das sie es überhaupt schon zum Bad geschafft hat.."

Rikki versuchte wieder zu sprechen, doch abermals gelang es ihr nicht. Hershel lächelte.

„Ich weiß das ihr jungen Frauen ein großes Mitteilungsbedürfnis habt, aber dass musst du jetzt erst einmal unterdrücken.." - er tippte ihr freundlich auf die Nase - „..auch wenn es schwerfällt. Ich bin mir sicher die anderen haben auch viele Fragen an dich, sobald du wieder sprechen kannst."

Es klopfte an der Tür und Carol kam herein.

„Oh, ist ja richtig voll hier! Ich habe ein paar Kräuter gefunden und daraus einen Tee gemacht. Salbei, Kamille und Fenchel wächst auch an allen Ecken." Hershel stand auf und machte Platz, damit Carol die große, weiße Kanne abstellen konnte. „Dann lassen wir die Damen jetzt mal allein.." beschloss er und tippte Daryl an, damit dieser ihn begleitete. Beide verließen den Raum, doch Rikkis sehnsüchtige Blicke verrieten ihre Gedanken, als Daryl mit einer leichten Handbewegung zum Abschied winkte. Carol goss den Tee ein und hielt Rikki eine große, weiße Porzellantasse hin.

„Dir geht es wieder besser, hab ich gehört? Keine Sorge, wenn du fleißig Tee trinkst, wirst du bald wieder sprechen können und wo diese Kräuter herkommen, gibt es noch viele mehr." Rikki lächelte dankbar und nahm einen Schluck des heißen Gebräus, ihre Blicke wanderten jedoch immer wieder unauffällig zur Tür. Carol bemerkte das natürlich und strich eine der klammen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht des hübschen Mädchens.

„Magst du ihn..?" fragte sie ruhig. Rikki lächelte nur beschämt, dann schien ihr plötzlich etwas einzufallen. Sie machte eine schreibende Bewegung auf ihrer Hand. Carol verstand.

„Ah, du möchtest etwas aufschreiben? Warte... ähm.. ich glaube ich habe noch ein Stück Papier in meinem Zelt und Hershel hat sicher noch irgendwo einen funktionierenden Stift. Bin sofort wieder da, wenn ich etwas gefunden habe!" Dann stand sie auf und ging nach draußen.

Lori hängte gerade die Wäsche auf die Leine.

„Hallo Carol. Na, wie macht sich unser Findelkind?" fragte sie freundlich, wirkte dabei jedoch etwas abwesend.

„Es geht ihr deutlich besser, aber sie kann noch nicht sprechen. Der Rauch muss ihr sehr auf die Stimmbänder geschlagen haben. Sie will die ganze Zeit etwas sagen, aber ich finde nichts zu schreiben. Hast du noch einen Zettel?" Lori nahm den Korb in den Arm und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Leider nein, im Haus gibt es sicher welche, oder du fragst Dale. Allerdings kann ich mir schon denken, was die Kleine aufschreiben will." Carol kratzte sich an ihren kurzen, grauen Haaren. „Was denn?"

„Naja, sicher will sie wissen, wie es den anderen aus ihrer Gruppe geht... denkst du sie verkraftet es schon, wenn sie erfährt, dass sie als Einzige überlebt hat?"

Carol dachte nach.. „Vielleicht ist es wirklich besser, wenn man ihr noch nicht die Möglichkeit gibt, danach zu fragen..." dann kicherte sie jedoch.

„Ist dir Daryl heute eigentlich schon begegnet?" Lori grinste. „Der alte Daryl? Nein... der Neue..? Ja! Als er aus dem Haus kam, hat er gestrahlt wie noch nie. Ich glaube sogar, er hat sich extra frische Sachen angezogen. Ich fürchte der arme Teufel hat sich verliebt. Wird eine ziemliche Enttäuschung wenn er merkt, das sie ihn nicht will." Carol war schockiert über Loris selbstverständliche, negative Einstellung und konterte;

„Na da wirst du dich aber wundern. Die Kleine schaut zu ihm auf, als wäre er ein Gott. Schließlich hat er ihr das Leben gerettet! Ich denke sie ist mindestens genauso verliebt, wie er."

Lori lächelte nur müde.

„Aber es ist und bleibt Daryl... bald verfliegt ihre rosarote Brille, wenn sie ihn wirklich kennen lernt, denn ich glaube kaum, das sie mit so einem..." plötzlich sah sie Rick und Glenn mit dem Auto auf die Hofeinfahrt einbiegen und beendete abrupt das Gespräch, welches sie sowieso langweilte. Sie lief zu ihrem Mann und auch der Rest der Gruppe versammelte sich, selbst Daryl kam von seinem Zelt auf sie zu. Rick wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und begann zu erzählen.

„Also, das Herrenhaus ist völlig zusammengestürzt, nur noch die Grundmauern stehen. Ein paar Beißer waren dort, aber keine lebensbedrohliche Horde, wir konnten unbemerkt vorbei. Wir haben in der Gesindekammer noch einige Lebensmittel gefunden, aber sonst war nicht mehr viel Brauchbares dabei." Glenn erzählte weiter;

„Es waren sieben Leute, die beim Feuer umgekommen sind, zumindest haben wir nicht mehr gesehen, wahrscheinlich ist der Rest verschüttet. Hat das Mädchen überlebt?"

Daryl war inzwischen nah genug, um zu antworten:

„Ihr geht es gut. Aber sie wird bald wissen wollen, warum wir ihre Familie haben verrecken lassen."

Carol versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ich denke es bringt nichts, wenn wir uns jetzt darüber streiten. Aber es stimmt, irgendetwas müssen wir ihr sagen."

„Die Wahrheit. Was bleibt uns anderes übrig?" sagte Andrea, die gerade vom Wohnwagen herunter stieg. Dale meldete sich ebenfalls zu Wort:

„Sie hatte nichts am Leib was uns irgendwie weiterhelfen könnte, oder?" Rick fragte in die Runde:

„Nicht das ich wüsste. Aber vielleicht bekommen wir von ihr ein paar Informationen, wie lange sie sich schon in dem Haus verschanzt hatten. Außerdem wüsste ich gern, was sie hier gemacht haben, um zu überleben, woher sie gekommen sind und vor allem, wie das Feuer ausgebrochen ist."

Daryl ging abermals etwas wütend dazwischen;

„Das arme Mädel ist eben erst dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen und ihr wollt sie schon mit Fragen löchern, die ihr vielleicht das Herz brechen? Ich sag euch was, keiner rührt sie an, oder kommt ihr zu Nahe, sonst..."

Carol versuchte abermals die Situation zu entschärfen;

„Niemand will Rikki überfordern Daryl... ich bin mir sicher alle werden sehr umsichtig mit ihrem Zustand sein."

Andrea forderte Daryl jedoch weiter heraus; „Hast du dich jetzt neuerdings zu ihrem Wachhund erklärt? Nur weil du ihren Tod noch ein wenig hinausgezögert hast, heißt das nicht das du über sie bestimmen kannst.."

Rick drückte dezent Daryls Armbrust wieder herunter.

„Lassen wir ihr noch ein paar Tage Ruhe, aber Hershel möchte, das wir irgendwann weiterziehen und dann wird sie wohl mit uns kommen müssen. Bis dahin sollten wir wissen wer sie ist." Daryl drehte sich um und verschwand wütend im Wald. Rick wandte sich an seine Frau.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?" Lori lächelte.

„Sieht man doch; er denkt die Kleine steht auf ihn. Er macht Besitzansprüche an ihr fest. Wie die Neandertaler; wer zuerst draufhaut, dem gehört es..." Andrea lachte und rückte ihren Gürtel zurecht. Carol wandte sich ab und suchte weiter, ob sie etwas zum schreiben fand.

Es klopfte. Rikki war wieder eingeschlafen, sie hatte die ganze Teekanne leergetrunken und ihr Hals hörte endlich auf zu brennen. Zusammen mit dem Tropf hatte sie so viel Wasser in sich, das sie gefühlt alle 10 Minuten auf die Toilette musste. Beth kam zur Tür hinein. Sie kontrollierte die leere NaCl Flasche und drehte den Zufluss ab. Rikki erwachte langsam.

„Hey.. schlaf ruhig weiter.. ich mach dir nur das Ding hier ab." dann zog sie den Stöpsel aus der Öffnung an ihrem Arm.

„Danach kannst du dich endlich wieder frei bewegen, die Kanüle zieh ich dir auch gleich raus, das war das letzte Gegenmittel. Papa hat gesagt, da du wieder trinken kannst, brauchst du sie nicht mehr.." Beth lächelte und zog den kleinen Schlauch aus Rikkis Armbeuge. Dann drückte sie ein Wattepad darauf. „Du fragst dich sicher woher ich das kann. Mein Vater hat mich immer assistieren lassen, schon als ich noch klein war, wollte ich immer helfen. Wie alt bist du eigentlich?"

Rikki hob schwach die Hand und zeigte erst eine Zwei und dann eine Eins. Beth machte große Augen.

„Echt? Dann bist du ja fast genauso alt wie meine Schwester! Ich hätte gedacht du bist in meinem Alter!" Rikki lächelte. Beth packte alles zusammen und verließ dann das Zimmer. „Ich komme nachher nochmal, ok? Wenn du möchtest bring ich dir was zu lesen mit?" Rikki nickte, dann legte sie sich wieder hin und zog den Arm an sich. Endlich konnte sie auf der Seite liegen zum schlafen. Nach einer Weile, am späten Nachmittag, erwachte sie erneut und erschrak fast, als sie Daryl im Sessel neben dem Bett sitzen sah.

Als er bemerkte, das sie die Augen geöffnet hatte, kam er näher und setzte sich sanft lächelnd an den Bettrand.

„Hallo Prinzessin... du hast einen gesunden Schlaf." er strich ihr vorsichtig über die leicht geröteten Wangen. Rikki lächelte und erblickte eine Blume auf dem Nachttisch, dann schaute sie Daryl fragend an. Dieser schaute im Zimmer umher und gestikulierte etwas beschämt.

„Macht man das nicht so, wenn man jemanden im Krankenhaus besuchen geht?" Rikki freute sich, setzte sich aufrecht hin und griff die Decke, um sie höher zu ziehen. Daryl stand auf und ging zum Sessel, hinter welchem er eine Karte hervorzog. „Kannst du mir zeigen aus welcher Richtung ihr gekommen seit? Oder habt ihr vorher schon in dem Haus gelebt?" Rikki schüttelte den Kopf und schaute auf die Karte, wusste jedoch nichts damit anzufangen. Daryl tippte auf ein Tal.

„Da war das Herrenhaus, in dem ihr euch versteckt habt. Wir sind jetzt hier." Rikki tippte auf einen Wald und machte energische Zickzacklinien.

„Ich war noch nie gut in Scharade.." seufzte Daryl, als er versuchte ihr Gefuchtel zu verstehen.

„Ihr seit umher gelaufen wie kopflose Hühner?" tatsächlich nickte Rikki. Daryl grübelte.

„Also hattet ihr keinen Anführer? Wie viele wart ihr denn?" Rikki zeigte einen Finger hoch und hielt die Hand auf sich. „Du warst allein?" fragte Daryl ungläubig. Rikki schüttelte den Kopf. Sie schaute sich verzweifelt um, dann packte sie frustriert die Hand ihres Gegenübers und schrieb ihm Buchstaben in die Innenfläche. Daryl las still mit und brauchte eine Weile, bis er die Buchstaben richtig zusammengefügt hatte. Dann fragte er nach;

„Du warst allein und hast die Gruppe erst im Haus kennengelernt?" Rikki nickte, dann schrieb sie eifrig weiter. Daryl fügte wieder zusammen;

„Das Feuer haben die Besitzer entfacht? Was?"

Rikki schüttelte den Kopf und malte erneut die Buchstaben in seine Handinnenfläche. „Besetzer..?"

Er verstand es nicht. Rikki versuchte es anders zu erklären. Daryl sprach die Worte mit.

„Die.. Besetzer.. des.. Hauses.. haben.. draußen.. auf.. Zombies.. geschossen..dabei...ging...ein...Schuss...durch...das... Keller..fenster...in...den... Öltank.." Jetzt verstand er.

„Also kanntest du keinen der Toten wirklich..?" Rikki schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Es war offensichtlich, das es sie trotzdem mitnahm zu erfahren, das alle gestorben waren, doch Daryl hob erleichtert ihr Kinn an.

„Hey, das wird nicht nochmal passieren, ok? Du gehörst jetzt zu uns und ich passe auf dich auf!"

Er gab Rikki einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, sie lächelte, obwohl ihre Augen feucht glänzten. Sie nahm wieder seine Hand und buchstabierte `Du warst schwimmen?` hinein.

„Du hast ein gutes Gedächtnis, das ist viel Wert in einer Welt voller Matschhirne. Ja, es gibt einen kleinen See, nicht weit von hier, in einer Bucht, von hohen Felsen umgeben. Überschaubar, nur ein Zugang. Soll ich ihn dir mal zeigen?"

Rikki nickte eifrig und wollte gerade agieren, als sie ein räuspern vernahm. Carol stand mit einer weiteren Kanne Tee in der angelehnten Tür. Sie erwähnte nicht, dass sie dort bereits wartete, seitdem Rikki aufgewacht war, doch langsam wurde ihr die Kanne zu schwer und sie musste sich zu erkennen geben. Daryl stand auf und nahm ihr die weiße Keramik ab. Rikki hielt Carol die Hand hin. Diese verstand und lies sich ein `Vielen Dank` in die Hand schreiben. Rikki war glücklich sich endlich, wenn auch etwas umständlich, verständigen zu können. „Rikki hat mir gerade erzählt, dass sie niemanden in dem Haus wirklich kannte und das es ein Schuss auf den Öltank gewesen war, der das Haus in Brand gesetzt hat." Carol nickte.

„Wir hatten in unserem Haus auch eine Ölheizung. Der Kanister muss explodiert sein, als wir da waren.. wahrscheinlich ist die Trennung geschmolzen." Dann bemerkte sie etwas, das sie seltsam fand und wurde hellhörig; „Kleines, dann warst du vorher ganz allein unterwegs?" Rikki schrieb ihr in die Hand, weil sie es schneller `vorlas` als Daryl.

„Ich habe mich mit Anderen in einem Bunker versteckt. Wir wurden überrannt, danach irrte ich 2 Tage im Wald umher.." Carol nahm Rikki in den Arm.

„Oh Gott, du armes Ding.."

Daryl stand auf und ging zum Fenster.

„Wir sollten nochmal dorthin. Vielleicht finden wir ein paar Sachen, die Rick und Glenn übersehen haben.."

Carol seufzte und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Aber nicht mehr heute Daryl. Seien wir froh das sie es geschafft hat. Ohne deinen selbstlosen Einsatz wäre es ihr sicher schlecht ergangen, aber fordere dein Glück nicht nochmal heraus, auch du bist nicht unsterblich."

Daryl ging wortlos zur Tür, dann jedoch drehte er sich noch einmal zu Rikki um:

„Ich komme morgen wieder, ok? Sobald es dir besser geht, zeige ich dir den See, von dem ich erzählt habe.. " dann lief er die Treppe hinunter. Carol goss Rikki eine neue Tasse Tee ein und kramte in ihrer Tasche.

„Hier, hätte ich fast vergessen.. es ist nicht viel, aber wenn du sparsam damit umgehst, reicht es eine Weile." Carol reichte Rikki ein paar abgerissene Zettel, sowie zwei Stifte. „Ich werde jetzt auch ins Bett gehen. Du willst sicher deine Ruhe haben." Rikki hielt sie am Ärmel fest und schreib schnell etwas auf. `Danke für alles..` las Carol auf dem Zettel und freute sich. „Kein Problem.. in solchen schweren Zeiten müssen wir wenigen Lebenden doch zusammenhalten..."

Es klopfte erneut und Beth steckte ihren blonden Kopf durch den Spalt. Carol lachte.

„Wie es aussieht bist du sehr gefragt.." dann verließ sie den Raum. Beth reichte Rikki einige Bücher und tippte auf ein rotes Exemplar. „Das hier ist mein Liebstes, aber du kannst dir aussuchen welches du lesen möchtest. Ansonsten stirbst du uns noch an Langeweile." sie grinste.

Als Hershel am nächsten Morgen ins Zimmer kam, um sich seine Patientin anzuschauen, fand er das Bett leer vor. Er blickte sich um und sah, wie Rikki durch das Bad tapste. Sie war zwar noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, brauchte sich jedoch nicht mehr abzustützen.

„Na sieh mal einer an. Wenn alle Kranken so genesen würden wie du, dann wären innerhalb einer Woche alle Beißer kuriert. Aber du solltest dich nicht zu sehr überanstrengen mein Kind." Er reichte ihr zwei Tabletten und ein Glas Wasser.

„Hier, da Beth dir den Tropf schon abgemacht hat, musst du die Kreislauf- und Vitamindosis nun so nehmen." Rikki schluckte die bitteren Tabletten und leerte das Glas in einem Zug. Dann schrieb sie den Namen Maggie mit einem Fragezeichen auf einen Zettel und hielt ihn Hershel hin.

„Die ist schon wieder mit Glenn unterwegs, wieso fragst du?" Sie schrieb; `Meine Sachen` und Hershel verstand.

„Das Kleid steht dir doch sehr gut.. aber ja, ich kann schon verstehen, das man sich in seinen eigenen Sachen immer noch am wohlsten fühlt. Ich schicke Beth rauf, das sie sie dir bringt.." als er zur Tür ging, kam ihm plötzlich Daryl entgegen.

„Mein Gott, ist mein Haus denn ein Bahnhof? Kommt hier nicht ständig alle ungefragt herein!"

Daryl ging zur Seite und lies den alten Mann durch, dann kam er ins Zimmer und sah wie Rikki deutlich sicherer als am Vortag auf ihn zu tapste. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn, hielt sich an seinem Poncho fest und freute sich sichtlich, dass er da war, sogleich drückte sie ihm einen Zettel in die Hand.

`Zum See heute?` las Daryl und lächelte. „Naja, wenn der alte Mann will, das wir das Haus verlassen, warum nicht? Allerdings sollten wir mit ein paar Schritten im Garten anfangen, bevor wir das Grundstück verlassen..." Die Tür ging erneut auf und Beth kam mit Rikkis Sachen herein.

„Guten Morgen." grinste sie, als sie die Beiden sah. Rikki lächelte dankbar und wankte schnellstmöglich, mit ihren gewaschenen Klamotten im Arm, erleichtert ins Bad.

„Anscheinend mag sie keine Kleider.." raunte Beth lachend.

**Kapitel 2**

„Was machen die denn da?" fragte Andrea Dale, als sie auf ihrem Aussichtspunkt auf dem Dach des Wohnwagens saß und Daryl mit Rikki auf dem Arm an der Koppel entlang laufen sah. Er setzte sie ab und sie hielt sich am Geländer fest, während sie versuchte, einigermaßen sicher zu laufen.

Dale grinste. „So wie es aussieht bringt Daryl seinem kleinen Vogel wieder bei, seine Flügel zu benutzen.. ist doch schön zu sehen, dass die Kleine einen so eisernen Willen hat."

Andrea schnaufte. „Vielleicht ging es ihr gar nicht so schlecht. Andere liegen mit einer Rauchvergiftung tagelang flach..." Dale wedelte ab; „Oder sie zieht es einfach vor, in Daryls Gesellschaft draußen zu sein, statt allein im Bett herumzuliegen." Andrea lachte.

„Und das, wo wir Anderen alles tun würden um mal wieder in einem Bett zu schlafen..." Sie sah Carol am Wohnwagen vorbeigehen und rief nach ihr. „Hey Carol, schau mal da drüben... scheint wohl doch zu stimmen, was du gestern gehört hast." Carol blickte in die Ferne und hielt sich gegen die blendende Sonne ihre Hand über die Augen.

„Nicht zu fassen... sie soll sich doch schonen! Ach, dieser Dickkopf." Lori kam ebenfalls dazu.

„Scheint so als hätte Daryl sie aus ihrem Nest gelockt, hm?" sie stieß Carol belustigt in die Seite. Diese lächelte und sah Maggie aus dem Haus kommen.

„Hey, wisst ihr wo.." Carol unterbrach sie;

„Ja wissen wir.. guck da."

Maggie lachte. „Sieh mal einer an. Der große böse Wolf hat sich sein Schäfchen zum Gassigehen geschnappt."

Andrea lachte ebenfalls.

„Besser hätte man es nicht sagen können!"

Carol entrüstete sich..

„Seit doch nicht so gemein.. ist doch schön wenn Daryl endlich jemanden gefunden hat. Ich glaube es tut ihm gut."

Maggie seufzte. „Auf jeden Fall scheint ihr mein Kleid nicht gefallen zu haben, wenn sie lieber wieder ihre zerrissenen Jeans trägt.. und in dem Oberteil wirkt sie doch total flach..."

Carol grinste in sich hinein und murmelte;

„Vielleicht hat sie ja deshalb immer die Haare drüber.. aber _ihn_ scheint es ja nicht zu stören.."

Maggie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Also mal ehrlich.. gut, sie will vielleicht einfach nicht unhöflich sein, weil er sie gerettet hat, aber sie sollte sich wirklich nicht so überanstrengen..." Lori schürte das kleine Lagerfeuer in der Mitte ihrer Zeltgruppe. „Ich mache uns jetzt auf jeden Fall erst mal etwas zu essen. Holt sie doch mit her, dann sieht sie gleich was sie erwartet, sobald sie gesund ist."

Maggie nickte und lief zu den Beiden hinüber. Rikki streichelte gerade eines der Pferde, Daryl lehnte am Koppelzaun und schaute ihr zu.

„Hey ihr Beiden... wenn ihr Hunger habt, kommt zum Feuer. Wir haben gestern sogar noch Kakao gefunden.. Lust auf eine heiße Schokolade Rikki?" Rikki nickte fröhlich und lief Maggie hinterher, einfach so drauf los. Sie geriet ins schwanken, doch Daryl stützte sie von hinten, bevor sie umfiel.

„Immer ruhig Prinzessin.. mach langsam." Rikki setzte wieder ein bockiges Gesicht auf und stapfte vorwärts. Daryl grinste. Offensichtlich mochte sie seinen Spitznamen nicht, aber sie war einfach zu niedlich, wenn sie sich ärgerte. Ob das auch so bleiben würde, wenn sie ihre Stimme wiederfand?

Die anderen hatten sich am Feuer versammelt, auch Beth und Carl gesellten sich dazu. Als Rikki freundlich mit einem schüchternen Handwinken alle Anwesenden begrüßt hatte, nahm sie auf einer der Decken platz, Daryl setzte sich ganz selbstverständlich neben sie. Es war ungewöhnlich das er mit den Anderen zusammen frühstückte, normalerweise aß er meist für sich allein. Andrea hockte sich gegenüber und versuchte als Erste ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Ist ja erstaunlich was du für Fortschritte machst. Vor zwei Tagen musste man dich noch wiederbeleben und jetzt spazierst du schon wieder über die Felder." Carol platzierte sich neben Rikki und umarmte sie mit einer Seite.

„Sie hat genau den Kampfgeist, den wir hier brauchen.." dabei lächelte sie gütig. Daryl kaute im Schneidersitz auf einem Grashalm herum und beobachtete die Reaktionen der anderen schweigend. Es war nicht nur ihm aufgefallen, das Andrea und Lori Rikki gegenüber sehr misstrauisch waren. Carl wandte sich nun zum ersten Mal an das hübsche Mädchen, bisher hatte er sie selbst nicht gesehen.

„Ziehst du allein weiter wenn du gesund bist, oder bleibst du bei uns?" Daryl mischte sich ein;

„Natürlich bleibt sie bei uns.." dabei spuckte er den abgekauten Grashalm zur Seite. Carl hakte nach;

„Wo kommst du her?"

Carol nahm Rikki die Antwort ab;

„Rikki kann noch nicht richtig sprechen Carl. Ihre Stimmbänder sind sehr angegriffen von dem vielen Rauch, dem sie ausgesetzt war." dabei tätschelte sie über seinen Kopf. Rick stieß seinen Sohn sanft mit dem Ellenbogen an.

„Wenn sie wieder sprechen kann, kannst du sie den ganzen Tag löchern, dann wird sie uns sicher alles erzählen."

Rikki kramte plötzlich in der Tasche ihrer Jeans und holte eine Streichholzpackung hervor, die von einem Lokal, nicht allzu viele Kilometer entfernt, stammte. Sie reichte sie Carl, welcher den Aufdruck des Stadttores begutachtete.

„Ist das der Ort, aus dem du kommst?"

Rikki nickte. Andrea seufzte etwas genervt.

„Wo wir herkommen ist doch eigentlich völlig egal. Wir haben alle kein zu Hause mehr und wer, oder was wir früher waren, ist sowieso nicht mehr wichtig."

Daryl räusperte sich auffällig.. „Hört, hört..."

Andrea lachte gekünstelt. „Es ist nicht unbedingt egal was wir getan haben.. unsere damaligen Berufe können ja durchaus noch heute nützlich sein, aber aus welchem Ort wir kommen, ist doch wohl völlig unerheblich."

Maggie tauchte in der Mitte auf mit einem Tablett voller dampfender Tassen. „Wer will Kakao?"

Rikki nahm freudig eine Tasse entgegen und auch Carl und Beth schlugen zu. Lori genehmigte sich ebenfalls Eine und Carol fing an, den Schinken in der Gusspfanne zu braten. Der Morgen war ungewöhnlich kühl für diese Jahreszeit. Fast alle trugen wärmere Jacken, oder Pullover. Rikki begann zu frösteln, nachdem sie etwas gegessen hatte.

Carol bemerkte das sie zitterte.

„Oh Kleines, ist dir kalt? Soll ich dir eine Decke holen?"

Daryl überlegte kurz, nahm ihr dann jedoch die Antwort ab. „Schon gut, bleib sitzen." Er drehte sich seitlich und hob Rikki zwischen seine Beine. Dann zog er seinen Poncho über ihren Körper und umarmte sie darunter liebevoll von hinten, während sie eingekuschelt vor ihm saß. Man sah deutlich wie ihr das Blut zu Kopf stieg, ihre Wangen färbten sich rot, doch es schien ihr nicht zu missfallen... im Gegenteil. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf rücklings gegen Daryls Brust und seufzte zufrieden.

„So geht es natürlich auch..." sagte Carol belustigt. Es war inzwischen mehr als offensichtlich, das Daryl Rikki für sich beanspruchte, aber es störte auch niemanden sonderlich. Nur Andrea und Lori verzogen ihr Gesicht unverständlich. Allerdings eher über Daryls ungewöhnliche Emotionalität, als über die Tatsache, das das hübsche, junge Mädchen ihm zugetan war. Normalerweise war er schwer zu durchschauen, ja fast schon gefühlskalt. Nur Carol hatte bisher seine weiche, freundliche Art erlebt, für die Anderen war es Neuland.

Rick begann ein Gespräch über die Natur der Beißer, Andrea vertrat ihre Meinung; die Waffen immer bei sich zu tragen und so waren alle schnell wieder in ihre Diskussion vertieft.

Daryl streichelte unbemerkt unter der Decke des Ponchos Rikkis Oberarm und fragte sie flüsternd, ob ihr noch immer kalt sei, während er den Duft ihrer Haare in sich einsog. Rikki lächelte und schaute ihn von unten, mit ihren großen, hellgrünen Augen unter den langen, dunklen Wimpern an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte ihre Wange seitlich an Daryls Brust. Sein Blick verfolgte die Unterhaltung, doch seine Hand strich langsam immer weiter über ihren Unterarm, dann über ihren Bauch und schließlich wanderte sie höher, in Richtung Brust. Als er ihre leichte Sommerjacke öffnen wollte, um darunter zu greifen, stoppte sie jedoch seine Forderung mit ihrer Hand. Daryl blickte sie etwas verwundert an. „Zu früh?" flüsterte er.

Rikki bejahte erst mit einem Nicken, dann verneinte sie mit einem Kopfschütteln. Sie blickte in die Runde und nickte mit dem Kopf seitlich in deren Richtung. Daryl verstand.

„Nicht die richtige Umgebung, hm?"

Rikki nickte unentschlossen.

Nach dem Frühstück machten sich alle an ihre täglichen Arbeiten. Carol und Lori wuschen die Wäsche, Rick und Dale halfen Hershel auf dem Hof, Andrea platzierte sich an ihrem Überwachungspunkt und Maggie fuhr mit Glenn in die Stadt, um Lebensmittel zu suchen. Daryl übergab Rikki an Beth und Carl, dann machte er sich in den Wald auf, um zu jagen.

Rikki war furchtbar müde, das Laufen und die frische Luft benebelten sie förmlich und die Medikamente taten ihr Übriges. Also stapfte sie wieder ins Haus, um sich hinzulegen. Carol ging ihr nach, denn sie wollte noch einmal unter vier Augen mit ihrem neuesten Schützling sprechen. Sie half ihr beim Schuhe ausziehen und nahm ihr die Jacke ab. Wieder fiel ihr auf, wie schlank und `flach` Rikki war, trotzdem ihre langen, gewellten Haare viel von ihrer Brust verdeckten.

„Das war sehr unvernünftig von dir, dich heute schon so anzustrengen. Auch wenn du ihn magst, du musst nicht alle Schnapsideen mitmachen, die Daryl dir vorschlägt."

Rikki lächelte und nickte. Carol deckte sie zu und sprach etwas in sich gekehrt. „Mir kommt es fast so vor, als hätte dich jemand geschickt, damit ich den Tod meiner Tochter verkrafte. Du bist älter, doch du erinnerst mich sehr an sie.. sie war auch so ein zartes Ding wie du und hat sich selbst immer in Schwierigkeiten gebracht... trotzdem habe ich sie sehr geliebt..." Rikki machte ein trauriges Gesicht und nahm tröstend Carols Hand.„Schlaf jetzt, Kleines. Ich mach dir nachher noch einen Tee und bringe ihn dir hoch."

Rikki dämmerte bereits weg, als Carol das Zimmer verließ.

Ein paar Stunden später kam Daryl mit einem ganzen Bund voll Vögel und kleinen Waldbewohnern zurück. Andrea sprach ihn an, als er diese neben dem Lagerfeuer ablegte.

„Der Wald hier lohnt sich richtig, was?"

Daryl grunzte nur, ohne sie direkt anzuschauen. Dale schraubte gerade an seinem Wohnwagen herum und legte eine Pause ein. Er schnaufte und kam auf ihn zu.

„Wow, du bist wirklich ein guter Jäger Daryl. Solange wir dich haben, wird keiner von uns verhungern.." er lächelte.

Daryl grinste etwas schief.

„Solange im Wald noch genug lebt, ist das einfach. Schwierig wird es erst, wenn die Beißer anfangen auf die Tiere loszugehen. Momentan sind sie noch zu langsam, aber wer weiß ob das so bleibt..." Carl kam von der Koppel auf die beiden zu und fuchtelte mit einem Stock herum.

„Bringst du mir bei wie man jagt? Zwei Jäger sind doch besser als einer, oder?" Daryl lächelte.

„Klar. Sobald dein Dad es erlaubt, legen wir los.. und Rikki nehmen wir auch gleich mit, sobald es ihr wieder besser geht.."

Carl lachte. „Ich glaube nicht das Rikki mit dir jagen geht.." Daryl empörte sich;

„Wieso nicht?" Carl stieß einen kleinen Kiesel über den Boden. „Weil sie Tiere liebt. Als wir vorhin mit ihr draußen auf der Decke saßen, hat sich sogar ein Eichhörnchen auf ihre Schulter gesetzt und aus ihrer Hand gefressen, nachdem sie es angelockt hatte. Vielleicht ist es sogar das Selbe, wie in dem Haufen da.." Carl zeigte auf den Berg erlegter Beute. Andrea hatte zugehört und lachte vom Wohnwagen herab.

„Super! Eine Greenpeace Lady und ein Jäger.. habt ihr denn nichts aus Disney-filmen gelernt? Das wird nichts mit euch..." Daryl stieg der Zorn ins Gesicht.

„Ich hab nie Disney-filme gesehen, aber weißt du was? Langsam hab ich deine Gehässigkeiten satt! Hast du ein Problem mit mir, dann klären wir das jetzt!"

Andrea lehnte sich über die Abgrenzung.

„Ich habe kein Problem mit dir, Daryl. Du bist ein wertvolles Mitglied unserer Gruppe. Ich habe ein Problem mit ihr."

Daryl stampfte von einer Stelle auf die andere.

„Was hat sie dir getan, hä? Fühlst du dich bedroht, weil sie hübscher ist als du, oder was?"

Dale und Carl grinsten unterdrückt und suchten lieber das Weite, bevor der Vulkan ausbrach. Andrea fiel vor Wut fast über das Geländer des Wohnwagendachs.

„Das liegt ja wohl immer im Auge des Betrachters! Schön, wenn du auf flache, androgyne Mädchen stehst, die in Jungsklamotten rumlaufen, dann bitte. Aber nein, sie ist einfach nur ein hilfloser Klotz am Bein. So ein Püppchen überlebt in dieser Welt nicht lange. Sie behindert uns nur! Es wäre gnädiger gewesen, sie im Feuer sterben zu lassen, statt das sie irgendwann zu einer von denen wird." Daryls Wut erreichte langsam seinen Höhepunkt. Er würde niemals im Leben eine Frau schlagen, doch gerade überdachte er seine Prinzipien.

„Und was ist Beth dann für dich, hä? Auch nur eine nutzlose Puppe?" Andrea stockte und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. „Das ist was anderes..." erwiderte sie nur.

Daryl trat gegen den Reifen des Wohnwagens.

„Ja klar!" Dann drehte er sich zum Haus und lief fluchend in Richtung des angrenzenden Brunnens.

Leise schlich Daryl durchs Haus, er wollte kein Aufsehen erregen und dem alten Mann wieder begegnen. Er klopfte an die Tür des Zimmers, in dem Rikki lag und öffnete sie geräuschlos.

Rikki saß auf dem Bett und las eines der Bücher, die Beth ihr vorbeigebracht hatte.

„Hey du. Wie war dein Tag?" fragte er ruhig und schloss die Tür. Rikki lächelte, hielt die Hand hoch und machte eine `so lala` Bewegung. Sie klopfte auf die Decke und deutete Daryl, sich zu ihr zu setzen.

„Ich bin noch dreckig vom Ja.. vom Wald. Ich mache nur das Bett schmutzig." Rikki zupfte an seinem staubigen Hemd herum und hob es hoch. Daryl lachte etwas beschämt.

„Soll ich mich etwa ausziehen..?"

Rikki nickte belustigt und sah zu, wie Daryl sich erst seine Weste mit den Flügeln, dann sein Hemd auszog.

„Ich denke die Hose geht noch." sprach er wie zu sich selbst und klopfte seine Beine ab. Dann zog er seine Schuhe aus und stieg etwas bedrohlich, auf allen Vieren über das junge Mädchen auf den Laken, welche ein Stück hinunter rutschte. Sie strich sanft über seine nackten Seiten und bewunderte seinen harten Körper, dann griff sie nach seinen Schultern und zog ihn zu sich, bis er sich vollständig auf sie gelegt hatte. Seine Lippen berührten die ihren, sie schmeckte nach Tee, er nach Sonne und Gras. Leises Stöhnen drang aus seinem Mund, als ihre Finger durch seine Haare glitten und ihn weiter an sich drückten.

„Du bist so wunderschön..." keuchte er wie in Trance und konnte kaum von ihren Lippen ablassen.

Als seine Zunge in ihren Mund drang, spürte sie deutlich die Erregung zwischen seinen Beinen. Sie umklammerte seinen muskulösen Rücken und hielt plötzlich inne, als sie die tiefen Narben ertastete, die sich darüber zogen.

Sie löste sich von ihm und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Was ist..?" fragte er fast kindlich, als sie ihn von sich hinunter schob. Sie versuchte, ihren Blick von der enormen Ausbeulung seiner Hose abzuwenden und tippte fragend auf seinen Rücken.

Daryl setzte sich neben sie. Eigentlich war ihm gerade nicht sonderlich nach reden zumute, aber er wusste, das es so oder so sehr riskant war, die Gastfreundschaft Hershels auf die Probe zu stellen. Also setzte er sich neben Rikki und nahm ihre Hand.

„Das ist lange her. Ich hatte nicht die schönste Kindheit.. mein Vater war Alkoholiker.. und mein Bruder.. naja.. sagen wir mal ich bin ohne wirkliche Vorbilder aufgewachsen."

Rikki umfasste seine Hand und schrieb ihm in die Innenfläche.„...Tod..? Nein, also ja. Mein Vater schon.. mein Bruder Merle.. Anfangs war er noch bei uns.. aber er konnte sich nicht einfügen.. also musste er.. die Gruppe verlassen..." Rikki legte ihre Hand auf Daryls Brust und hielt ihn fest. Ihr Kopf ruhte einige Minuten auf seiner Schulter.

„Was liest du da?" fragte Daryl irgendwann um die Stille zu durchbrechen. Rikki nahm das Buch vom Nachttisch und hielt es ihm lächelnd hin.

„Hast du das von Beth?" fragte er, während er die Beschreibung auf dem Einband überflog. Rikki nickte.

„Das ist gar nicht mal übel, ich hab es auch schon gelesen. Vor ein paar Wochen wurde ich angeschossen, weil Andrea mich für einen Beißer gehalten hat. Da bin ich ein paar Tage ausgefallen und musste mir damit ebenfalls die Zeit vertreiben."

Rikki deutete ihm vorzulesen, schloss die Augen und legte ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust ab.

„Ich bin nicht sonderlich gut darin..." versuchte er sich herauszureden. Trotzdem versuchte er es und las, ein wenig holprig und ohne viel Betonung die Zeilen vor. Nach einigen Minuten klopfte es an der Tür und Carol kam mit der Teekanne hinein. „Ach hier bist du.. ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wo du steckst. Sonst lässt du deine Beute doch nie einfach neben dem Feuer liegen." flüsterte sie leise, um Rikki nicht aufzuwecken, welche in der Zwischenzeit eingeschlafen war. Daryl antwortete nicht, sondern schaute nur etwas bedrückt auf das Mädchen an seiner nackten Brust herunter.

„Denkst du mein Verhalten ist falsch? Angesichts unserer Lage..." Carol setzte sich in den Sessel gegenüber dem Bett. „Was meinst du..?" Daryl seufzte..

„Nicht grade die beste Zeit, um sich zu verlieben, oder?"

Carol lächelte und machte eine abwedelnde Handbewegung. „Aber auch nicht die Schlechteste. Ich denke, dafür sollte immer Zeit sein. Menschen haben sich schon in den schlimmsten Krisenzeiten verliebt. im Krieg.. du weißt schon." Carol seufzte nun ebenfalls ein wenig wehmütig.

„Und wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Maggie und Glenn scheinen sich auch sehr Nahe gekommen zu sein."

Daryl legte den Kopf nach hinten und blickte an die Decke.

„Rick sucht dich übrigens. Ich glaube er hat keine Ahnung, wie er die Viecher auseinander nehmen soll, die du gebracht hast. Mit den Vögeln konnte Lori ja noch etwas anfangen, aber bei dem Rest weigert sie sich und er ist völlig überfordert."

Daryl streckte sich. „Schon gut, ich gehe ja schon..."

Als er Rikki vorsichtig von sich herunter hob, wachte sie auf und rieb sich müde die Augen.

„Ich muss nochmal runter zu den Anderen.. trink deinen Tee." damit nahm er sich seine Sachen und schlich sich aus dem Haus. Carol goss die Tasse voll und Rikki rappelte sich auf. „Du musst dringend etwas essen Kind. Bei meiner Tochter war es ja normal, dass sie noch so schlank war, aber Mädchen in deinem Alter sollten etwas mehr auf den Rippen haben."

Rikki zögerte erst. Dann schnaufte sie und klopfte mit einem Stift auf den Nachttisch. Carol verstand, dass sie etwas aufschreiben und keine Seite aus dem Buch reißen wollte, doch sie hatte kein Papier mehr und hielt ihr deshalb wieder ihre Hand hin. Rikki schrieb mit dem Finger ein kurzes Wort in Carols Hand, welches sie nicht zuordnen konnte.

„Was? Ähm.. bitte nochmal.."

Rikki buchstabierte mit ernstem Gesicht erneut.

„..Junge...? Ich verstehe nicht ganz."

Rikki seufzte genervt und schaute sich um. Dann blickte sie Carol fordernd in die Augen, schmiss ihre Haare nach hinten und zog ihr Hemd aus... Carol glotzte schockiert auf die zarte, drahtige, haarlose Brust und realisierte es nur langsam.

„Du... du bist.. ein Junge?"

Rikki machte ein bedrücktes, aber auch erleichtertes Gesicht, glücklich darüber, das es endlich raus war. Schon so oft hatte er es am Anfang sagen wollen, doch immer wieder wurde er abgelenkt, unterbrochen, oder konnte es nicht erklären. Später hatte er es sich einfach nicht mehr getraut. Carol stellte die erste, wie auch schlimmste aller möglichen Fragen;

„Weiß Daryl dass?"

Rikki schaute betrübt zu Boden und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Carol verstand natürlich die Zwickmühle, in der er sich befand, doch sie konnte es überhaupt nicht fassen. Sie kaute auf ihren Fingernägeln und blickte aus dem Fenster.

„Das ist hart, aber wir müssen es ihm sagen..."

Panisch blickte Rikki sie an und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Bi.. bitte... nicht..." keuchte er kratzig.

Carol kam zum Bett und nahm Rikki in den Arm.

„Ich weiß das du ihn magst, aber dass ist nicht fair ihm gegenüber. Außerdem, wenn das mit euch so weiter geht, würde er es doch sowieso bald merken..." Rikki dachte an die Situation, in der sie sich kurz vorher befanden hatten und sah ein, das er nicht jedes mal seine Selbstkontrolle soweit aufrecht erhalten konnte, das Daryl nichts seltsames spürte, wenn er auf ihm lag. Carol hatte Recht, es war nicht fair. Aber er wusste auch, dass es vorbei sein würde, sobald er es herausfand. Carol stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Ich werde zusehen, das er es schonend erfährt, ok?"

Rikki schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte wieder zu sprechen „Ich.. selber.. erklären.." hauchte er beinahe tonlos und musste sich dabei sehr anstrengen. Carol seufzte.

„Gut.. dann werde ich ihn die nächsten zwei Tage von dir fernhalten, damit du deine Stimme kurieren kannst und dann sagst du es ihm selbst, in Ordnung?" Rikki nickte betrübt. Carol verabschiedete sich für die Nacht und ging hinunter.

Sie bat Hershel die Haustür für Daryl zu verschließen und klärte ihn über die Situation auf. Hershel lachte jedoch nur.

„Mich wunderte schon, dass ich der Einzige bin, dem es aufgefallen ist." Carol stockte.

„Du wusstest es?"

„Naja, nicht genau, aber wenige Mädchen die ich kenne haben einen Adamsapfel." Carol wunderte sich über sich selbst, dass es ihr überhaupt nicht aufgefallen war. Jetzt wo sie es wusste, war es offensichtlich. Die Kleidung, der Name, die Brust und wenn er die Haare zurück gebunden hatte, erkannte man auch leicht männliche Züge an den Wangenknochen und am Kinn. Carol ging nach draußen, tippte Maggie, Lori und Andrea an, dass diese ihr in den Wohnwagen folgen sollten. Auch Dale war mit dabei.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Maggie, nachdem die Tür geschlossen war. Carol begann geradeheraus zu erzählen.

„Rikki ist ein Junge..."

Andrea fing plötzlich prustend an zu lachen. Die Anderen hielten es für einen Scherz und lachten mit, bis Carol sie beruhigte. „Ich meine es ernst! Sie.. er hat es mir eben gesagt!"

Maggie verstummte als Erste und hackte nach.

„Das ist doch wohl ein Witz. Sie hat mein Kleid angehabt und.. überhaupt.. ihre Haare und..." Carol unterbrach sie;

„Und die flache Brust und seine eigentlichen Sachen, die ja doch weniger mädchenhaft sind. Das Kleid hat er nur im Zimmer getragen, weil nichts anderes da war. Warum glaubst du wohl, wollte er unbedingt seine eigenen Sachen zurück?"

Dale versuchte ernst zu bleiben, konnte sich aber sein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken;

„Da haben wir wohl etwas falsch interpretiert und das arme Ding konnte noch nicht mal widersprechen." Andrea konnte es sich nicht verkneifen heraus zu hauen;

„Na das wird eine schöne Überraschung für Daryl, wenn er das Paket auspackt.. " sie lachte erneut. Lori fing ebenfalls an zu lachen, dann erinnerte sie sich jedoch an Daryls Verhalten, wenn er wütend war und verstummte schlagartig.

„Mein Gott, was ist wenn er ihm etwas antut, wenn er es herausfindet?" Carol schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein das glaube ich nicht. Aber Rikki möchte es ihm unbedingt selbst sagen, sobald er wieder sprechen kann. Wir müssen ihn so lange von ihm fernhalten. Klärt bitte die Anderen auf, aber keiner darf es ihm sagen! Ich habe Rikki versprochen, das er es selbst erklären kann." Andrea streckte sich grinsend. „Mutig ist er ja, das muss man ihm lassen. Langsam wird er mir doch noch sympathisch."

Der nächste Morgen war sehr seltsam. Daryl hatte sich am Fluss gewaschen und kam mit nassen Haaren zum Lager. Carl und Lori hatten Eier von den Hühnern geholt und Dale heizte bereits die Pfanne auf.

„Morgen.." sagte er in die Runde. Rick fiel es sichtlich schwer, sein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Er flüsterte seiner Frau zu; „Ich kann das nicht... ehrlich.. wir müssen dem armen Kerl die Wahrheit sagen.." Lori zischte ihn an.

„Halt den Mund. Wenn dein Sohn dass kann, kannst du es auch! Reiß dich zusammen!" Carol brachte ein paar Kräuter zum Feuer und rupfte diese klein.

„Hier, die hab ich vorhin gefunden." Daryl reichte ihr einen Beutel mit einigen Pilzen darin.

„Oh super, dann haben wir ja fast schon ein richtiges Bauernomelette." Daryl stand auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich werde mal Rikki holen." sagte er eher beiläufig, als alle plötzlich wie vom Affen gebissen aufsprangen, um ihn aufzuhalten. Carol hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest.

„Ähm.. Hershel hat gesagt wir sollen das Haus vorerst nicht mehr betreten. Er und die anderen fühlen sich in ihrer Privatsphäre gestört, seitdem wir da dauernd raus und rein gerannt sind. Rikki isst mit ihnen im Haus und sobald es ihr wieder gut geht, kommt sie sicher von selbst zu uns."

Rick erkannte Carols Taktik und stimmte mit ein;

„Hershel sagte wir müssen alle sein Grundstück verlassen, wenn wir ihm weiter auf die Nerven gehen. Also gefährde bitte nicht unsere Sicherheit. Er wird Rikki rausschmeißen sobald... sie... wieder sprechen kann. Dann bleibt sie hier bei uns."

Daryl war etwas perplex, setzte sich aber wieder hin.

Der erste Tag verging und nichts geschah. Daryl wurde unruhig. Alle verhielten sich äußerst merkwürdig ihm gegenüber. Mehr noch als sonst. Auch das Rikki nicht von selbst herauskam wunderte ihn.

Nach dem zweiten Tag wuchs seine Unruhe von Stunde zu Stunde. Beim Abendessen bekam er keinen Bissen herunter. Er lief stattdessen immer wieder ums Haus, wie ein Wolf der seine Beute umstellt und versuchte ungesehen hinein zu kommen. Doch die Türen waren versperrt.

Rick verhielt sich besonders seltsam, also stellte er ihn zur Rede, als er gerade den Motor des Autos reinigte.

„Sie ist tot, stimmts?" sagte er wütend, jedoch noch beherrscht. Rick hörte auf zu arbeiten und schaute Daryl schockiert über die Schulter hinweg an.

„Was?"

„Sie ist tot und ihr wollt es mir nicht sagen!" Daryl wurde lauter, Verzweiflung schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Rick legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Nein. Wenn so etwas passiert wäre, würden wir es dir sagen. Sie wird sicher bald herauskommen..." Daryl knurrte nur, schaute zu Boden und ging wortlos fort. Plötzlich sah er Beth, die gerade die Hühner fütterte.

„Hey. Geht es Rikki gut? Warum kommt sie nicht raus?" Beth antwortete so überzeugend wie sie konnte;

„Mein Vater hat ihr Bettruhe verordnet.. sie hat sich übernommen und soll nun liegen bleiben. Aber ihrer Stimme geht es schon viel besser. Maggie hat noch ein Mittel in der Apotheke gefunden, das für Berufssänger gedacht ist. Eine Art Heilkur für die Stimmbänder. Damit scheint es sehr gut zu funktionieren..." Daryl lies sich davon ein wenig beruhigen, nickte und beschloss, sich schlafen zu legen.

**Kapitel 3**

Am nächsten Morgen schienen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch Daryls Zeltwand, als er von ein sanften Rütteln an seinem Fuß geweckt wurde.

„Guten Morgen Daryl." sagte eine junge Stimme leise.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah Rikki etwas zitternd, vor seinem Zelt im Tau des Grases knien.

„Hey! Da bist du ja endlich! Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht! Du kannst wieder sprechen..?" antwortete er verschlafen und rieb sich die Augen. Rikki lächelte und nickte

„Ja, zwar kratzt es noch ganz schön im Hals, aber ich muss zumindest nichts mehr aufschreiben." Daryl setzte sich auf. „Wieso bist du so früh schon..." Rikki unterbrach ihn;

„Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr warten. Hershel meinte ich darf ab heute raus und ich wollte unbedingt endlich mit dir reden!" Daryl lächelte sichtlich erleichtert.

„Reden können wir später immer noch. Komm her und leg dich mit hin, es ist noch viel zu früh. Das ist das erste Mal, das uns niemand stören wird." Rikki zögerte, dann spürte er jedoch erneut den kalten Wind unter seiner dünnen Jacke und krabbelte schließlich ins Zelt, um sich zu Daryl auf`s Feldbett zu legen. Eine dicke Wollunterlage diente als Laken, der Schlafsack war geöffnet und wurde als Decke genutzt. Er legte sich seitlich, damit sie gemeinsam auf das schmale Feldbett passten. Rikki spürte die Hitze des Jägers, als er sich von hinten an ihn schmiegte und ihn fest umarmte. Daryl vergrub seine Nase in Rikkis Haaren, er fing an seinen Nacken zu küssen und seine Hände streichelten Rikkis Arme.. es fühlte sich wunderbar an. Sehr deutlich spürte Rikki Daryls Morgenlatte an seinem Po, welche nichts mehr als der dünne Stoff der Boxershorts von ihm trennte. Als er dann auch noch anfing, seine Hüften zwischen den Küssen rhythmisch gegen ihn zu pressen, verlor er fast den Verstand. Entweder würde er sich ihm sofort entziehen, oder Daryl würde es auf die `andere` Art erfahren.

„Wollen wir einen Spaziergang machen..?" fragte Rikki keuchend. Daryl reagierte fast schon verzweifelt.

„Jetzt? Warum gerade jetzt..?" Rikki drehte sich um und schaute Daryl in die Augen. „Glaube mir bitte, ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als mit dir Sex zu haben, aber wir müssen vorher über etwas reden! Hast du überhaupt Kondome hier?" Daryl schaute Rikki etwas verkniffen an. Dann lies er sich auf den Rücken fallen und gähnte geschlagen.

„Nein hab ich nicht, aber ich weiß wo wir welche herbekommen. Also los, gehen wir zum See und danach fahren wir in die Stadt." Daryl richtete sich auf, seine Boxershorts spannte sich geradezu berstend nach vorn. Rikki konnte den Anblick nicht ertragen, er wurde schwach und stand ebenfalls auf. Blind vor Geilheit küsste er seinen Retter leidenschaftlich, griff nach dessen gerader Härte und massierte ihn über der Shorts, bis ihn Daryl doch wieder aufs Bett zog. Dieser war erstaunt über soviel plötzliches Selbstbewusstsein, konnte sich dem Ganzen jedoch nicht entziehen.

„Du kleine Raubkatze änderst deine Meinung aber auch alle fünf Minuten..." keuchte er, als Rikki ihn gierig auf den Rücken drückte und sich auf ihn setzte.

„Ich gebe dir nur eine Entscheidungshilfe..." stöhnte er ihm leise ins Ohr. Dann sank er mit seinen Küssen immer tiefer an Daryl hinab, massierte seinen Schwanz über den Stoff der Shorts hinweg, dann leckte er begierig darüber, nässte den dünnen Stoff, fuhr wie in Rage darüber, bis Daryl in seinen Arm biss, um nicht laut aufzugrunzen. Sein Zelt lag zwar abseits von den anderen, aber trotzdem musste es ja niemand mitbekommen. Rikki nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, hebelte schließlich den großen Schwanz aus der schwarzen Boxershorts empor und hauchte dagegen, bevor er ihn Stück für Stück in seinem weichen Mund versinken ließ. Immer wieder raus und rein, ganz zart, ohne viel Druck. Daryls Sicht verschwamm, er drückte seinen Kopf inzwischen seitlich ins Kissen, verstärkte den Biss auf seinem Arm und zitterte vor Anspannung. Als Rikki mit der Zunge über seinen Schwanz fuhr, um ihn dann mit mehr Druck in sich aufzunehmen, keuchte er regelrecht auf. Rikki stoppte, kurz bevor die Kontraktionen zu stark wurden und schaute noch einmal zu ihm hoch.

„Du bis so empfindsam, man könnte fast denken es ist das erste Mal, dass du einen geblasen bekommst!?" hauchte er kichernd. Daryl nickte nur geistesabwesend. Rikki war sichtlich verwundert, er hatte mit einem empörten `Nein` gerechnet. Nun war er fast schon ehrfürchtig vor dem, was er da tat. Er sank zurück zwischen Daryls Beine und fing an, seine Lenden zu lecken, dann am Sack entlang, was mit einem wohligen Grunzen honoriert wurde... erst dann machte er sich wieder an der zuckenden Länge zu schaffen. Daryl hielt sich mit einer Hand an Rikkis Schulter fest, er musste aufpassen, ihm nicht weh zu tun, als dieser plötzlich schnell und fest seinen Mund um seinen Schwanz presste und damit auf und ab fuhr. Die Wellen der Lust überschlugen sich in seinem Körper, er konnte nicht mehr.

Als es unter gedämpften Stöhnen aus ihm heraus schoss, biss er so fest in seinen Unterarm, das Blut an seinem Gesicht hinunter lief. Nur langsam beruhigte sich sein zuckender, krampfender Körper. Rikki trank einen Schluck aus einer Wasserflasche und wischte sich den Mund ab. Dann zog er Daryl die Decke über seine Blöße und bettete seinen Kopf auf dessen unruhig atmende Brust, welche er sanft streichelte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Daryl sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Er setzte sich auf und schaute über die Schulter nach hinten.

„Du bist einfach der Wahnsinn..." Rikki lachte.

„Hast du eine Ahnung..." Daryl grinste überlegend.

„Ich muss das Zelt auf jeden Fall noch weiter weg von den Anderen aufbauen. Aber jetzt sollten wir zum See gehen..."

Er wischte sich mit einem Handtuch grob den Bauch ab und zog seine Boxershorts wieder hoch. Dann schlüpfte er in seine schwarze Hose und das dunkelgrüne Hemd und packte ein paar Shampooflaschen ein.

„Komm schon.." Erst im Licht des Morgengrauens sah Rikki Daryls blutenden Arm.

„Mein Gott.. hast du dich so doll selbst gebissen?"

Daryl betrachtete die Wunde und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Schon gut, das war`s wert." dann umarmte er Rikki lächelnd mit der Seite und lief mit ihm Richtung See. Rikki traute sich kaum zu fragen, aber die Neugier wurmte ihn. Auf halbem Wege begann er zu fragen;

„Hast du das vorhin ernst gemeint?"

„Was?" Daryl hielt noch immer seine Hand.

„Das es dein erster Blowjob war..."

Daryl schaute etwas beschämt zur Seite.

„Ja.."

„Dann waren deine Freundinnen bisher aber ziemlich spießig.."

Daryl blieb stehen und schaute überlegend hin und her, dann lief er weiter und sagte leise;

„Du bist die Erste."

Rikki schluckte heftig.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja.." Daryl stieg auf eine Anhöhe und folgte dann einem kaum sichtbaren Pfad, lies Rikkis Hand jedoch nicht los.

„Aber Sex hattest du schon.." stocherte dieser vorsichtig nach. Daryl drehte sich erneut um und seufzte.

„Ich glaube du hast mir besser gefallen, als du noch stumm warst. Aber nein, ich bin keine Jungfrau mehr. Ich hatte nur noch nie eine.. feste Freundin.. war nie der Typ dafür. Können wir das Thema jetzt beenden?"

Rikki nickte und lies sich von ihm weiter in den Wald führen. Plötzlich fing er an darüber nachzudenken, dass es vielleicht nicht sonderlich schlau war mitten in einer Zombieapokalypse einem Redneck mit Armbrust einsam im Wald zu erzählen, dass seine zukünftige Frau in Spe ein schwuler Junge war. Andererseits hatte er es dann auch endlich hinter sich...

„Da ist er.." Daryl zeigte auf einen kleinen, malerischen See, welcher geschützte Buchten besaß, in denen man übersichtlich baden konnte. Die aufgehende Sonne tauchte das Wasser in gleißende, warme Farben.

„Es ist wunderschön hier..." sagte Rikki und lehnte seinen Kopf an Daryls Schulter. Daryl streifte sich die Klamotten ab und lief in das kalte Wasser. Rikki blieb am Rand stehen und betrachtete die Narben dem Rücken seines Retters. Er hatte sich durchkämpfen müssen und war sicher nicht zimperlich, wenn es ums ausmerzen von Leben ging... Eigentlich wollte Rikki das Thema geklärt haben, bevor sie am See ankamen, nun hatte er ein Problem.

„Nun komm schon, ich dachte du wolltest baden.." Daryl stand bis zur Hüfte im Wasser und sah ihn fordernd an.

„Dreh dich um du Spanner.." sagte Rikki hilflos und sandte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, das Daryl sich umdrehte. Tatsächlich tat er es mit etwas Protest. Rikki entkleidete sich blitzartig und huschte ins Wasser, welches zum Glück vor Algen so trüb war,

das man unterhalb der Wasseroberfläche kaum etwas erkennen konnte. Daryl murmelte etwas genervt;

„Ist das nicht ein bischen unfair?"

„Das ist es ja, worüber ich unbedingt mit dir reden wollte.." Rikki empfand die Situation als geeignet, vor allem weil Daryls tödliche Armbrust weit weg war.

„Worüber denn? Du bist schüchtern, ok und ja ich hab schon gemerkt das du... nicht allzu viel.. Busen hast. Aber das ist mir egal, wirklich..." Daryl wollte Rikki in den Arm nehmen, das Wasser reichte ihm bis knapp über die Brust, doch Rikki hielt ihn trotzdem auf Abstand.

„Das ist es leider nicht.. ich befürchte... du findest meinen Körper abstoßend.." Rikki suchte Halt in der Ferne, er war den Tränen nahe. Daryl wunderte sich über den plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel und versuchte erneut, ihn zu umarmen. „Hey...das ist doch totaler Blödsinn. Du bist wunderschön." Rikki drehte sich verschämt um und lies sich nur rücklings umarmen. Er spürte wie sich sein Herz vor Angst zusammenzog. „Nein, du.. du verstehst nicht.." Die ersten Tränen liefen seine Wange hinab.

„Was denn?" fragte Daryl schon sichtlich beunruhigt.

„Ich... ich.. " Rikki drehte sich um und presste seine Lippen auf die seines Angebeteten, während er sich an ihn presste. Ganz langsam realisierte Daryl die Form seines Körpers und...was er meinte... Er packte Rikki an den Schultern und schob ihn von sich weg, während er ihn schockiert ansah.

„Du... bist ein Kerl?"

Rikki nickte weinend und schluchzte;

„Es tut mir so leid... "

Daryl ließ ihn los und lief völlig verstört aus dem Wasser. Er ging ans Ufer, nahm sich eines der Duschgels und fing an sich abzuschrubben, als hätte ihn jemand mit Juckpulver bestreut. Dann spülte er sich ab, ging aus dem Wasser, trocknete sich ab und zog sich an. Danach packte er seine Armbrust und ging ohne sich umzudrehen. Rikki weinte noch ein wenig vor sich hin, während er beobachtete, wie Daryl davon lief. Irgendwann wurde ihm jedoch so kalt, das er beschloss sich ebenfalls zu waschen und dann zurück zu laufen, sollte er den Weg finden. Vielleicht wäre es auch besser, wenn er das Weite suchte? Als er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, zog er betrübt seine Kleidung an und band seine Schuhe zu. Dann hörte er plötzlich Daryls wütende Stimme:

„Hat es dir Spaß gemacht, mich für blöd zu verkaufen?"

Rikki sah, wie Daryl auf dem Abhang saß. Entweder hatte er schon die ganze Zeit dort gesessen, oder er war umgekehrt. Rikkis Stimme schwand, er zitterte.

„Ich wollte.. dich nicht..." Daryl fuhr ihm dazwischen;

„Ach nein? Und wie nennst du das dann? Warum hast du mich überhaupt angefasst? Ich verstehe es nicht, ich bin doch nur eine Witzfigur, also erklär`s mir!"

Rikki begann wieder zu weinen.

„Nein.. ich.. ich hab dich gern.. ich wollte nicht.. das du dich von mir abwendest, wenn du es erfährst."

Daryl stand auf und kam bedrohlich auf ihn zu.

„Und da hast du geglaubt, es wäre besser mir den Schwanz zu lutschen und es dann zu sagen?" Rikki bekam kein Wort mehr heraus. Er weinte nur noch vor sich hin und konnte Daryl nicht mehr in die Augen blicken. Dieser packte schließlich einfach seine Hand und zog ihn mit zurück.

„Wenn du denkst ich rette dir erst das Leben und lasse dich dann im Wald verrecken, hast du dich geschnitten! Das werde ich mir nicht auch noch auf die Kappe schreiben. Ich liefere dich im Camp ab und dann gehen wir getrennte Wege. Was hast du dir bloß dabei gedacht...?" Sein Tonfall verriet, das er nicht wirklich eine Antwort erwartete, doch Rikki war auch gar nicht in der Lage zu antworten.

Carol sah schon von weitem an Daryls forschem Schritt und dem hinterher gezogenen Rikki, das es nicht gut gelaufen sein konnte. Andrea stand neben ihr und bemerkte nur;

„Oh oh.. er sieht sauer aus.." auch der Rest des Camps wuselte sich bereits durch die alltägliche Morgenhygiene. Carol wollte Daryl zuvorkommen, doch dieser schleuderte Rikki in einer abstoßenden Bewegung in ihre Arme. Wie immer versuchte sie die Situation zu schlichten;

„Daryl, Rikki konnte doch nichts dafür dass wir ihn so lange für ein Mädchen gehalten haben." doch Daryl wurde nur noch aufbrausender.

„Ach ihr wusstet es also alle, ja? Schön, ich hoffe ihr hattet euren Spaß hinter meinem Rücken! Habt herzlich gelacht über den dämlichen Redneck Abschaum! Toller Witz!"

Andrea mischte sich ein und verteidigte Rikki zum ersten Mal. „Er wollte es dir selbst sagen. Mein Gott, spiel dich doch nicht so auf!"

Selbst Rick ging nun dazwischen;

„Du hast gesehen was du sehen wolltest und keiner hat sich über dich lustig gemacht. Wir haben es ja selbst erst vor kurzem erfahren!" Daryl ging bedrohlich auf Rick zu;

„Ihr könnt mich alle mal! Mit euch bin ich fertig!" dann spuckte er auf den Boden, drehte sich um und ging.

Rikki schluchzte noch immer leise vor sich hin. Carol hielt ihn im Arm und streichelte seinen Rücken.

„Shht.. schon gut. Keine Angst, er wird sich schon wieder beruhigen. Gib ihm etwas Zeit."

Dale stand in der Tür seines Wohnwagens und deutete Carol, mit dem Jungen hinein zu kommen.

„Kommt schon, auf den Schreck mach euch erst mal einen Kaffee, ja?" sagte er freundlich zu den Beiden.

Nach ein paar Minuten beruhigte sich Rikki wieder. Er trug seine Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden und hatte seine Jacke ausgezogen, so dass nur noch sein schwarzes Unterhemd über seinem Oberkörper lag. Seine drahtige Gestalt war nun eindeutig zu erkennen, doch Dale wunderte sich trotzdem.

„Also ehrlich Kinder, bis eben hab ich es immer noch nicht geglaubt. Aber, darf ich fragen ob es einen Grund gibt, warum..?" Rikki seufzte und schaute zu dem älteren Mann auf.

„Es ist eine Hormonstörung. Ich hatte einen Behandlungstermin. Leider kamen mir dann die Zomboletten dazwischen..." Dale lachte.

„Ich wüsste nicht was man da behandeln müsste. Viele junge Frauen haben sich damals unters Messer gelegt, um so auszusehen wie du." Rikki lächelte traurig.

„Genau das ist der Punkt. Frauen, keine Männer! Und jetzt überlegt mal, wen die Menschen bei einer Apokalypse in ihrer Gruppe haben wollen. Männer die sie beschützen können, oder Frauen die ihnen Nachts die Betten wärmen." Dale lachte erneut und kratzte sich an seinem weißen Bart.

„Also, ich bin auch keins von Beidem und werde trotzdem akzeptiert. Das schaffen wir bei dir sicher auch..."

Daryl lag in seinem Zelt, überlegte und starrte dabei bereits seit zwei Stunden an die Decke.

„Daryl..?"

Er raffte sich hoch und schaute Carol entgegen, welche ihm einen Kaffee und ein paar Rühreier brachte.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger.." raunte er ihr entgegen und legte sich mürrisch wieder hin.

„Ich weiß doch dass du sonst morgens immer mehr isst, als wir alle zusammen. Also erzähl mir nicht, du hast keinen Hunger. Komm schon, ich sage es auch keinem..."

Sie stellte den Teller und den Kaffee auf eine Kiste an der Seite und setzte sich auf den Boden. Sie sagte nichts, Daryl kam wieder hoch und fing von selbst an zu reden.

„Ich bin so ein Idiot..." begann er.

„Ach so ein Unsinn.." unterbrach ihn Carol direkt, doch Daryl fuhr wütend fort.

„Denkst du ernsthaft mich nimmt hier noch irgendjemand ernst? Einen schwulen Redneck..?" Carol zischte genervt; „Nun hör doch mal auf mit diesem `Redneck`-Mist. Du bist nicht weniger wert als wir alle und du hast dich von einem Jungen angezogen gefühlt, den du für ein Mädchen gehalten hast. Das ist doch nichts schlimmes! Wir haben alle falsch gedacht. Du machst dich nur zum Idioten, wenn du dich jetzt wie ein bockiges Kind verhältst. Nimm es mit Fassung. Niemand macht dir hier einen Vorwurf, oder lacht dich aus, wenn du es wie ein erwachsener Mann trägst."

Daryl nahm einen Schluck von dem Kaffee.

„Und wie soll das aussehen? Soll ich.. ihn.. einfach ignorieren, so tun als sei nichts gewesen..?"

Carol legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Nein, sei zu ihm so, wie zu jedem von uns. Er versucht zukünftig möglichst männlich auszusehen und trägt sogar seine Haare zusammen, damit es uns nicht mehr so schwer fällt, ihn einzuordnen." Daryl lachte nur kurz.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Mein ganzes Leben lang bin ich an niemandem interessiert, egal welches Geschlecht, wie hübsch, oder sonst was. Ich dachte schon ich könnte das gar nicht! Dann treffe ich endlich ein Mädchen, das mich nicht kalt lässt und die stellt sich als Kerl heraus! Ich komme mir vor wie ein verhungernder Hund, den man an einem Stück Fleisch hat lecken lassen und es ihm dann wieder wegnimmt. Besser noch; es vor seinen Augen verbrennt..." Carol seufzte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht das du einen Hang zu Metaphern hast... Ich verstehe dass es dir schwerfällt, aber wer weiß, vielleicht kann dich Rikki ja auch so wie er jetzt ist begeistern? Nebenbei ist Beth doch auch nicht zu verachten.. und.. mit Verlaub.. ich bin ja auch noch da..." Daryl lächelte wieder verschmitzt. „Beth ist viel zu jung und du..." Carol unterbrach ihn.

„Schon gut, sag es nicht. Lass mir meine Illusion." Sie lachte. Plötzlich sah sie die Bisswunde an Daryls Arm und erschrak. „Oh nein! Daryl, wurdest du gebissen? Das ist doch ein menschlicher Zahnabdruck! Geht es dir gut?" Panik stand in ihren Augen. Daryl beruhigte sie jedoch etwas genervt an diese Situation erinnert zu werden.

„Keine Angst.. das ist nichts schlimmes.. das war ich selbst."

Carol glotzte ihn verwirrt an.

„Was? Warum beißt du dich selbst? Und dann erzählst du mir, du hättest keinen Hunger!?" Daryl lachte.

„Das lag nicht am Hunger.. Ich hatte einfach.. grad nichts anderes...zum.. draufbeißen." Carol verstand nur Bahnhof.

„Ich versteh das immer noch nicht."

Daryl lächelte schwermütig und schaute auf seinen Arm.

„Manchmal ist es besser sich selbst weh zu tun, als jemand anderem Schaden zuzufügen..."

**Kapitel 4 **

Zwei Tage vergingen und Daryl lies sich bei der Gruppe nicht mehr blicken, er stand früh auf und ging jagen. Meist kam er erst spät Abends zurück.

Am dritten Abend überwand er sich dann, genau wie früher, seine Beute zum Abendessen mit ins Camp zu bringen. Die Anderen saßen bereits in gewohnter Runde um das Lagerfeuer und grillten ein paar Maiskolben vom Feld. Unter ihnen saß auch Rikki, der sich inzwischen gut mit Carl verstand. Er trug seine Jeans und ein lockeres Shirt. Seine Haare waren zu einem Zopf gebunden, sein langer Pony hinter die Ohren geklemmt. Ein Wildschwein klatschte schwer auf den Boden. Daryl hatte einen Strohalm im Mund und kaute darauf herum. In seinem Poncho und mit der Armbrust sah er fast aus, wie aus einem alten Western.

„Hat hier jemand Appetit auf Schwein..?" fragte er selbstsicher in die Runde. Rick lachte zufrieden und bewunderte den riesigen Eber, welchen alle anderen ebenfalls angafften.

„Du Wahnsinniger, wie hast du den denn gekriegt? Und vorallem, wie hast du ihn ganz allein hierher bekommen?"

Daryl setzte sich streckend auf einen der Baumstümpfe.

„Hab ihn den ganzen Tag verfolgt und hierher getrieben, bevor ich ihn erlegt hab. Solange das Essen laufen kann, nimmt es einem die Arbeit ab." Rick klopfte Daryl anerkennend auf die Schulter und grinste.

„Na dann, saubere Arbeit!" Auch Andrea schaute sich das große Tier an und erwiderte freundlich;

„Schön das du wieder bei uns bist!"

Selbst Carl schien sich zu freuen;

„Jetzt kriegen wir endlich mal wieder was Richtiges zu essen!" Lori schollt ihn sofort;

„Und Mais ist etwas falsches, oder wie?" jedoch lächelte sie. Daryl schaute durch die Runde, sein Blick blieb nur kurz auf Rikki haften, welcher sich noch immer nicht traute, ihn anzuschauen. Um genau zu sein, wäre er am Liebsten im Erdboden versunken, als er ihn gesehen hatte. Es dauerte keine 15 Minuten, bis die erste Keule sich über dem Feuer drehte und einen köstlichen Geruch verteilte.

Die Nacht zog sich dahin. Dale erzählte Geschichten und alle hörten ihm gerne zu. Rikki hatte bisher noch immer im Haus geschlafen, doch heute traute er sich nicht mehr, sich zu bewegen, aus Angst ein Pfeil würde seinen Rücken durchbohren. Daryl hatte ihn die ganze Zeit immer nur flüchtig angesehen, mit allen Anderen unterhielt er sich normal, wie als wenn nichts gewesen wäre. Carl lag bei seiner Mutter angelehnt und war bereits eingeschlafen. Rikki hatte noch immer keine dickere Kleidung als zuvor, nur ein paar Shirts und Hosen hatte Hershel ihm von seinem verstorbenen Stiefsohn geben können. Normalerweise war er am frühen Abend deshalb wieder ins Haus gegangen, diesmal jedoch blieb er eisern sitzen und starrte ins Feuer. Daryl stand auf, sowie es die anderen auch zwischendurch taten, ohne große Beachtung geschenkt zu bekommen. Er ging pinkeln, kam dann von außen auf Rikki zu und setzte sich neben ihn. Rikki zuckte zusammen, verhielt sich jedoch ruhig und wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Eine Weile blieb er so sitzen, ohne ihn anzuschauen und beteiligte sich auch wieder am Gespräch, doch irgendwann, als keiner mehr groß Notiz von den Beiden nahm, schaute er zur Seite und Rikki direkt ins Gesicht. Er flüsterte ihm leise zu, ohne dass die anderen es hörten;

„Kannst du mich nicht mehr sehen?" Rikki blickte ihn sofort ertappt an, antwortete dann jedoch ebenfalls flüsternd;

„Ich dachte es wird dir lieber sein, wenn ich mich fernhalte und nicht aufdränge." Daryl seufzte und schaute ins Feuer;

„Schon gut.. vergessen wir es einfach. Du gehörst jetzt zu uns, also sollten wir miteinander reden können."

Rikki begann wieder zu lächeln.

„Wirklich..? Du bist nicht mehr wütend?" Daryl verzog ein wenig schief grinsend den Mund.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt..."

Rikki schaute wieder betrübt auf seine zitternden Hände.

„Ist dir kalt?" fragte Daryl überflüssig, während er ihn aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete. Rikki nickte. Plötzlich zog Daryl seinen Poncho aus und legte ihn Rikki über die Schultern. Allerdings blieb er diesmal neben ihm sitzen.

„Danke.." flüsterte der hübsche Junge kleinlaut etwas verwirrt.„Wir fahren morgen in die Stadt und besorgen dir ein Zelt und neue Sachen. Die Nächte werden nicht wärmer und das Gezitter kann sich ja keiner mit ansehen." Daryl stocherte mit einem Jagdmesser im Boden herum und nahm Rikkis nicken nur beiläufig zur Kenntnis. Dann sprach er offen in die Runde; „Ich werde morgen ins Zentrum der Stadt fahren und sehen was sich noch finden lässt. Rikki braucht ein eigenes Zelt wenn er bei uns bleiben will, hat sonst jemand noch Wünsche?" Die anderen stimmten wohlwollend zu und schrieben noch einiges auf seinen Arm, den er als Merkzettel zur Verfügung stellte. Dann erhob er sich und lief mit einer knappen Verabschiedung zu seinem Bett. Die Anderen machten sich ebenfalls auf, in ihre Zelte zu kommen und Rikki tat so, als würde er zum Haus zurück gehen. Sobald er im Dunkeln verschwunden war, machte er jedoch einen Bogen und lief zu Daryls Zelt, ohne zu wissen was er da eigentlich tat. Er krabbelte hinein, Daryl lag bereits auf seiner Feldliege.

„Was soll das werden?" fragte er ernst, als Rikki zu ihm unter die Decke huschen wollte.

„Ich dachte.. ähm.. der Poncho." stotterte Rikki etwas irritiert.„Den kannst du bis morgen anbehalten. Es wird kalt auf dem Motorrad und jetzt scher dich ins Haus und genieß` deine letzte Nacht in einem richtigen Bett." Rikki versuchte es noch mal; „Kann ich nicht bei dir...?" doch Daryl unterbrach ihn direkt mit einem scharfen; „Mach mich nicht wütend. Ich sagte Nein! Nur weil ich dir keine mehr reinhauen will, heißt das nicht, dass ich jetzt auf dich stehe!" Rikki drehte sich schweren Herzens um und ging. Anscheinend hatte er die Gesten falsch interpretiert. Daryl seufzte, als der hübsche Junge geknickt sein Zelt verlassen hatte und rückte sein Kissen zurecht. Er starrte an die Decke, knurrte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, drehte sich um und versuchte zu schlafen.

Rikki wachte mit Daryls Poncho im Arm auf und schaute sich um. Dies würde für eine lange Zeit dass letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass er in einem richtigen Zimmer mit Bad erwachte. Beth klopfte an die Tür und trat ein.

„Komm schon du Schlafmütze. Daryl fährt in einer halben Stunde los, wenn du mit willst, beeile dich!" Rikki sprang aus dem Bett und band sich die Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen. Als er so nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet vor ihr stand, grinste sie und knabberte an einem Fingernagel.

„Wow, du bist ja richtig drahtig... als Mädchen dachte ich ja schon du seist zu sportlich, aber als Kerl siehst du eigentlich gar nicht schlecht aus." Rikki hielt sich etwas verschämt den Poncho vor die Brust und lief rot an. Beth kam einen Schritt näher und setzte sich auf das Bett.

„Du könntest auch hierbleiben... in meinem Zimmer hast du dich ja schon eingelebt." Rikki stockte.

„Das ist dein Zimmer? Oh, das tut mir Leid..."

Beth lachte kindlich.

„Das muss dir nicht Leid tun. Ich hab solange bei Maggie geschlafen." Rikki lächelte, fing an sich anzuziehen und die Zähne zu putzen. Gerade als er den Mund mit Schaum voll hatte, stand Beth auf und lief ihm ins Bad hinterher.

„Stehst du überhaupt auch auf Mädchen? Oder nur auf so ältere Typen wie Daryl...?" Rikki prustete den halben Spiegel voll und verschluckte sich. Während er hustete, lachte Beth sich über seine erschrockene Reaktion schlapp. Als er sich beruhigt hatte, wischte er sich den Mund ab.

„Ich hab mich noch nicht festgelegt..." log er, während er sich ein schwarzes Shirt anzog und darüber seine Jacke. Beth kam auf ihn zu, stellte sich plötzlich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange.

„Pass da draußen auf dich auf, ja?"

Rikki nickte nur etwas irritiert und sah ihr hinterher, wie sie lächelnd nach draußen tänzelte.

Daryl saß bereits auf seinem Motorrad und ging nochmal die Liste durch, zum dritten Mal.

„Wie lange braucht der denn..." murmelte er genervt vor sich hin. Carol stand bei ihm und antwortete, ohne direkt gefragt worden zu sein.

„Tja, ohne Uhr ist es für viele schwer sich an Zeiten zu halten, aber er kommt sicher gleich." Rikki riss abgehetzt die Tür auf und grüßte Carol im vorbeilaufen.

„Na endlich! Spring rauf, ich will los!" murrte Daryl und startete den laut donnernden Motor. Etwas umständlich setzte sich Rikki mit Abstand hinter ihn.

„Wo soll ich mich denn hier festhalten?" fragte er irritiert.

„Bist du noch nie auf einem Motorrad mitgefahren..?"

Rikki verneinte unsicher.

„Du rutscht so dicht an mich ran wie es geht, sonst kannst du dich nicht halten. Leg deine Hände um mich und beweg` dich mit mir, wenn ich in die Kurven gehe. Kriegst du das hin?"

Rikki lief schon wieder rot an, dann jedoch bewegte er seine Hüften nach vorn und drückte sich an Daryls Rücken, während er seine Hände an seine Brust legte. Daryl nickte und setzte seine Sonnenbrille auf.

„Na dann kann`s ja losgehen. Halt dich fest..."

Die Maschine setzte sich in Gang und schepperte los.

Es verging eine halbe Stunde, bis sie die Stadt erreicht hatten.

Glenn und Maggie waren immer nur in den Vororten geblieben, doch diese waren inzwischen abgegrast. Rikki musste sich einige Male fest an Daryl krallen, damit er in der hohen Geschwindigkeit nicht den Halt verlor. Nun bogen sie in eine Straße vor einem großen Einkaufscenter ein und hielten an.

„Na also, davon abgesehen das du mich völlig zerkratzt hast, war es doch gar nicht so schwer." sagte Daryl belustigt als das ohrenbetäubende Geräusch des Motors verstummte. Rikki wankte von der Maschine, seine Beine fühlten sich taub an.

„Ja.. total toll.. " ihm war danach, sich zu übergeben. Daryl ging schleichend voran, mit der Armbrust im Anschlag. Das Kaufhaus war verlassen und keine Beißer zu sehen. Einige Tote lagen herum, aber deren Köpfe waren bereits durchbohrt von Kugeln, anscheinend waren sie nicht die ersten gewesen. Das untere Abteil füllte sich ausschließlich mit Frauenkleidung. Als Daryl den Bereich gesichert hatte, drehte er sich um, lachte und rief in einem schnippischen Tonfall; „Willst du irgendwas hiervon..? Ein paar Spitzentangas vielleicht..?"

Rikki verschränkte die Arme und trotzte heraus: „Wenn _du_ auf Jungs in Spitze stehst, gern!"

Daryl kam etwas bedrohlich auf ihn zu. „Wenn _du_ dir Titten wachsen lässt, reden wir nochmal drüber.." raunte er, während er mit seinem Finger Rikkis Kinn hochhielt.

„Ich denke du stehst nicht auf Titten.." konterte dieser leise.

Daryl knurrte; „Ich steh nicht auf große Titten... aber eins kannst du mir glauben, wenn du eine Muschi gehabt hättest, würdest du jetzt schon nicht mehr laufen können.." Er näherte sich Rikkis Lippen, bis dieser seinen warmen Atem spüren konnte. Rikki griff geistesabwesend zwischen Daryls Beine und fühlte seinen harten Schwanz darunter.

„Ach wirklich..? Wieso..? Was hättest du mit mir gemacht...?" Daryl schnaufte erregt, als Rikki seinen Hosenstall öffnete, hineingriff und anfing seinen Schwanz zu massieren.

„Ich hätte dich im See genommen, dann am Strand und danach in meinem Zelt. Immer und immer wieder..." Rikki keuchte... die Vorstellung allein genügte ihm.

„Wenn wir es hier machen, musst du dir nicht mal in den Arm beißen.." Daryl drückte sich an ihn, seine Lippen waren so nah, das sein Drei Tage Bart bereits an Rikkis Nase kitzelte. Dann flüsterte er knurrend; „Ich steh aber leider nicht auf Schwänze.." und ließ ihn los. „Wenn du mir nochmal zu Nahe kommst, jage ich dir einen Pfeil in deinen hübschen Kopf!" Rikki hätte ihm auf der Stelle die Augen auskratzen können. Wie konnte er nur so gemein sein? Daryl schloss seinen Reißverschluss und ging voran.

„Komm schon!" schallte sein Befehlston.

Rikki blieb stehen. „Nein!" rief er ihm mit der sichersten Stimme hinterher, die er aufbringen konnte. Daryl drehte sich langsam wieder um.

„Was?"

Rikki machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Ich weiß dass du das nicht hören willst, aber ich habe dich kennengelernt, du bist kein herzloses, notgeiles Arschloch! Du bist eigentlich ein liebevoller und warmherziger Mensch. Du hast nur Angst, Angst davor schwach zu wirken, deshalb bist du so abweisend. Aber das bist nicht du. Ich wette mit dir, so haben sich dein Vater und dein Bruder verhalten! Willst du jetzt plötzlich sein wie sie?"

Daryl stieß einen der Kleiderständer um und brüllte;

„Was weißt du schon von meiner Familie?"

Rikki kämpfte mit seinen Tränen.

„Ich weiß, dass sie schlecht zu dir waren! Und ich weiß, dass du mehr empfinden kannst, als du dir selbst eingestehst!"

Daryl warf wütend ein weiteres Rondell um.

„Du hast mir was vorgemacht! _Du_ allein! Ich stehe nicht auf Typen, aber du hast mir mit deinem Gesicht den Kopf verdreht und jetzt soll ich den Rest ignorieren? Guck doch mal in den Spiegel! Du bist wie.. ne` Mogelpackung!"

Rikki drehte mit seinem Fuß Kreise auf dem Boden.

„Siehst du.. du sagst es doch selbst.. du hast dich in mein Gesicht verliebt.. nicht in meine Brüste, oder in eine Vagina!" Langsam beruhigte sich Daryl schnaufend. Er blieb laut, warf aber nichts mehr um.

„Ich kann meine sexuelle Orientierung aber nicht mal eben ändern! Kapier das doch!" Rikki lachte verzweifelt.

„Du hattest bisher keine feste Freundin, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Wenn du es nie versucht hast, woher weißt du dann dass es dir nicht doch gefällt..?"

Daryl schaute ihn wortlos an, er schwankte, wusste nicht mehr was er sagen sollte.

„Ich kann das einfach nicht..." erwiderte er nur noch, drehte sich um und lief los. Ein schmaler Gang führte zur oberen Etage der angrenzenden Jugend- und Männerabteilung, er war dunkel und aus der Ferne konnte man ein schweres Röcheln vernehmen. Da war etwas.

„Warte hier.." sagte Daryl und leuchtete mit einer Taschenlampe. Er schmiss eine leere Dose in den Gang und zwei Zombies schossen um die Ecke, um sich darauf zu stürzen. Daryl verpasste jedem von ihnen einen Pfeil durch den Kopf und zog sie anschließend wieder heraus. Er stieg über die Beiden hinweg und wollte weiter, der ganze Flur war voll von ihnen, allerdings schienen das die beiden letzten `Wandelnden` gewesen zu sein. Dann drehte er sich um.

„Komm schon.. die haben es alle schon hinter sich.." sagte er zu Rikki, der verstört vor den beiden ersten Leichen stand.

„Ich.. ich trau mich nicht.." jammerte er.

Daryl seufzte und kam zurück.

„Mein Güte, du verhältst dich wirklich wie ein Mädchen!" Kurzerhand schmiss er sich seine Armbrust über die Schulter und nahm Rikki auf den Arm, um ihn über die Leichen hinweg zu tragen. Rikki hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest und drückte sein Gesicht gegen Daryls Hals. Er spürte seine Haut auf seinen Lippen, roch den männlichen Duft seines Aftershaves, gemischt mit ein wenig Schweiß und Dreck zu einem unwiderstehlichen Cocktail.

„Da währen wir.." Daryl stand in der Mitte der oberen Abteilung. Sie war durchwühlt, vieles fehlte, aber einiges war auch noch da. Gerade in kleineren Größen.

„Kann ich dich runter lassen, ohne das du mir umkippst?" Sein Gesicht war so nah, Rikki hätte nur den Kopf anheben müssen, um ihn zu küssen. Aber er riss sich zusammen und nickte nur. Daryl setzte ihn ab und gab ihm einen Beutel. „Hier, nimm was dir passt. Ich besorge inzwischen die anderen Sachen.." Rikki stutzte.

„Ganz allein?" fragte er ängstlich.

„Die Etage ist sicher. Wenn hier welche währen, hätten sie uns längst attackiert. Ich höre dich, wenn irgendwas ist." damit ging Daryl in die Drogerie Abteilung. Rikki hatte recht schnell einige Sachen gefunden die ihm gefielen. Außerdem entdeckte er noch das ein, oder andere für Carol, Beth und Maggie. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht darum gebeten hatten, wollte er sich so für ihre Freundlichkeit bedanken. Eine Hose und ein paar Shorts packte er sogar für Daryl ein. Als er alles beisammen hatte, ging er zum vorderen Bereich und stöberte in den CDs. Er schaute sich um und suchte nach Daryl. Plötzlich hörte er es rascheln. Er lief in die Richtung des Geräuschs, sah aber niemanden. In diesem Moment packte ihn eine Hand unter dem Regal und brachte ihn zu Fall. Ein Zombie war darunter begraben worden, nur der Oberkörper schaute noch hinaus. Er hatte seinen Fuß bereits fast in seinem aufgerissenen Maul. Rikki brüllte nach Daryl, der Beißer zog ihn immer weiter an sich heran, Rikki griff panisch um sich und bekam einen CD Ständer zu fassen. Damit schlug er auf den Untoten ein, bis sein Schädel zerbarst. Er bewegte sich nicht mehr. Rikki atmete schwer.

„Geht doch..." sagte Daryl entspannt gegen ein Regal lehnend.„Warst du die ganze Zeit da? Wieso hast du mir nicht geholfen?" Rikkis Stimme überschlug sich.

„Weil ich nicht immer da sein werde und du es lernen musst. Bevor er dich wirklich gefressen hätte, wäre ich schon dazwischen gegangen." Daryl kam auf ihn zu und reichte ihm die Hand. Rikki keuchte, er war wütend, nahm aber trotzdem die Hilfe an, um aufzustehen.

„Wie beruhigend..." schnaufte er, nahm die Beutel und lief Richtung Ausgang, über die Leichen im Flur hinweg. Daryl zog die Augenbrauen hoch und murmelte;

„Sieh einer an..."

Im Einkaufscenter gab es schräg gegenüber einen Trekking-Shop. Dieser war allerdings verwüsteter als alle anderen Läden.

„Mist.. hier ist gar nichts mehr.. nicht mal Wasserkanister.." schnaufte Rikki, als er fast eine halbe Stunde in dem Laden gesucht hatte. Daryl kam aus einem der hinteren Räume.

„Das Lager ist auch leer.. In diesen Zeiten ist ein Schlafsack mehr wert als Gold... geschweige denn ein Zelt, oder Army Lebensmittel. Wir müssen wohl weiter suchen..."

Rikki gab plötzlich einen freudigen Aufschrei von sich.

„Ah, hier! Komm schnell her!" Er versuchte einen der umgefallenen Schränke hochzuheben, denn darunter erkannte er den Zipfel einer Thermodecke.

„Warte, du hebst dir noch nen` Bruch. Lass mich mal." Daryl schob ihn beiseite und versuchte es allein, schaffte es jedoch nur sehr mühsam, den Schrank einige Zentimeter anzuheben, bis Rikki an der anderen Seite mithalf. Gemeinsam wuchteten sie das schwere Teil nach oben.

Plötzlich stieg ein bestialischer Gestank auf.

„Bäh.. was ist denn... " Rikki fuhr zusammen, als er die zerquetschte Leiche erkannte, welche sie soeben freigelegt hatten. Anscheinend hatte dieser Typ versucht sich ein Komplettset zu ergattern und war dabei erschlagen worden. In dem ganzen Fleisch, Siff und Schleim seiner Körpersäfte lagen Zelt, Thermomatte, Rucksack und vieles mehr.

„Das kannst du vergessen, den Gestank kriegst du nie raus." sagte Daryl enttäuscht. Rikki schnaufte und blickte nach oben. Da entdeckte er einen Schlafsack, welcher noch im Schrank gesteckt hatte.

„Na wenigstens etwas.." sagte er hoffnungsvoll.

Nach einigem suchen in anderen Läden, fanden sie noch ein paar Isomatten, aber sonst nichts weiter Brauchbares.

„Wir sollten zurück.." murrte Daryl etwas enttäuscht, als er den Stand der Sonne beobachtete. „Die Beißer kommen erst so richtig auf Touren wenn es dämmert, also sollten wir vorher weg sein." Rikki nickte nur und lief mit ihm zum Motorrad.

„Wo bleiben die Beiden denn nur..?" Carol machte sich Sorgen und lief im Camp auf und ab, während sie Stöcke und Zweige sammelte. Dann hörte sie das röhrende Geräusch des Motors. Daryl bog in den Schotterweg ein und hielt vor dem Eingang des Hauses. Rick kam ihm entgegen.

„Da seit ihr ja.. lief alles gut? Gab es Probleme?"

Rikki stieg vom Motorrad und stellte die Taschen ab.

„Die Klamotten waren kein Problem, aber wir haben keine Zelte und auch keine Campingsachen mehr gefunden. Nur einen Schlafsack und ein paar Matten..."

Daryl nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab und ergänzte;

„Die Stadt ist relativ sicher, kaum Beißer dort. Aber alles ist geplündert und zerstört.. Scheinen einige durchgekommen zu sein." Rick seufzte und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte.

„Ich befürchte das wird immer mehr der Fall sein. Die wenigen Überlebenden nehmen alles mit, wohin sie auch kommen. Wir sollten mehr denn je zusehen, das wir vor dem Winter eigene Vorräte haben." Daryl nickte. Rikki ging bereits ins Haus, um Beth und Maggie die Sachen zu geben, welche er für sie mitgebracht hatte, als sich Carol zu ihnen gesellte.

„Geht es euch gut?"

Daryl stieg ab und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Ein paar unbedeutende Zwischenfälle.. aber.. Rikki hat es geschafft einen allein kalt zu machen. Also wie es aussieht, ist er nicht so hilflos, wie wir dachten. Ich werde mit ihm morgen zum Übungsplatz gehen. Er muss lernen mit einer Waffe umzugehen, wenn er bei uns bleiben will." Rick nickte.

„Das sehe ich auch so.. und jetzt wo Shane weg ist, sollten entweder du, oder ich das übernehmen." Daryl grinste.

„Ich rede hier nicht von Knarren..", er öffnete einen Leinensack, den er am Motorrad befestigt hatte und lies die Beiden hinein schauen. Es war eine Armbrust.

„Ich habe sie im Lager, in einer versteckten Ecke gefunden, muss wohl jemand dort deponiert haben. Sie ist einfacher und kleiner als meine Eigene, aber genauso tödlich."

Rick verzog seinen Mund zu einem etwas schiefen Grinsen. „Das heißt du willst aus ihm einen zweiten Daryl machen..?" Der Jäger stieß Rick scherzhaft gegen die Schulter.

„Es gibt nur Einen und dabei bleibt es. Nein, ich denke einfach Handfeuerwaffen sind nichts für ihn. Er hat gute Augen und desto mehr von uns leise Waffen beherrschen, umso besser." Rick nickte erneut. „Ok, gute Idee. Nur pass auf das er niemandem ein Auge ausschießt." Daryl grinste.

„Keine Sorge..."

„Oh die ist ja wunderschön!" Beth drehte sich vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete ihre neue Bluse.

„Ich dachte mir die passt zu deinen Augen." sagte Rikki etwas abwesend, während er noch eine Jeans und ein paar Unterwäsche-Sets aus der Tasche holte. „Hier, falls dir das gefällt, kannst du es auch haben, aber bei der Hose habe ich nur wage schätzen können.. ich hoffe sie passt dir."

Beth nahm sich strahlend die neuen Sachen und verschwand im Bad. Nach einigen Minuten kam sie wieder heraus und hatte nichts weiter an, als einen der verzierten BHs und den dazu passenden Schlüpfer.

„Na wie gefällt es dir..?" sagte sie so verführerisch wie sie nur konnte und drehte dabei an einer ihrer blonden Haarsträhnen. Rikki schaute sie an, lächelte und sagte völlig unbeeindruckt; „Ja, steht dir, nur ein bisschen weit.. versuch mal den Dunkelgrünen, ich glaube der ist eher in deiner Größe." dann sortierte er weiter die übrigen Sachen. Beth machte dicke Backen und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften.

„Du könntest ja wenigstens so tun als ob ich dich beeindrucken würde." Rikki schaute wieder nach oben.

„Ähm.. ich hab doch gesagt du siehst hübsch aus."

Beth schnaufte nur unbefriedigt und ging wieder ins Bad. Kaum hatte sie das andere Set an, kam sie auch schon wieder aus dem Bad stolziert und ging hüftschwingend auf Rikki zu. Dieser war jedoch so vertieft in seine Sortiererei, das er sie erst bemerkte, als sie schon auf seinem Schoß saß.

„Ist das besser..?" flüsterte sie Wimpern klimpernd und hielt sich an seinem Hals fest. Rikki war ein wenig entsetzt über ihre offene Annäherung und schaute sie etwas verdattert an.

„Ja.. also.. ähm.." er hustete verlegen „Das steht dir prima. Willst du nicht mal die Jeans anprobieren...?" Beth kam mit ihrem weichen Schmollmund immer näher an Rikkis Gesicht. „Trau dich ruhig.. küss mich..." wisperte sie ihm entgegen, während ihr Becken sich leicht nach vorn bewegte. Doch Rikki drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, so das ihr Kuss auf seiner Wange landete. Sie öffnete die Augen und wurde bockig.

„Was ist denn los mit dir? Erst schenkst du mir Reizwäsche und dann tust du so, als wäre ich abstoßend! Bin ich dir so zuwieder?" Rikki machte ein fast verzweifeltes Gesicht, umarmte Beth dann einfach und streichelte ihren Rücken.

„Hör doch auf.. du bist ein wunderhübsches Mädchen! Aber ich, es tut mir Leid.. ich hab nicht darüber nachgedacht wie du es auffassen könntest. Ich habe die Sachen einfach gesehen und dachte sie könnten dir gefallen. Ich hab mir da nichts sexuelles bei gedacht..." Beth schnaufte, als sie den Geruch von Rikkis Haaren einatmete. „Das ist es doch gar nicht, oder?"

Rikki lies sie wieder los und schaute sie an.

„Was ist was nicht?" Beth lächelte verständnisvoll.

„Du denkst, du stehst nicht auf Mädchen, aber hast du es mal versucht?" Rikki schaute verlegen zur Seite.

„..Nein..."

Beth drückte ihn plötzlich rücklings in die Kissen.

„Woher weißt du dann dass du es nicht doch schön finden würdest..?" Rikki durchzog ein Dejavue. Hatte er nicht genau das im Einkaufscenter zu Daryl gesagt? Wer war er denn, wenn er nicht selbst probierte, was er von anderen verlangte? Beth war niedlich, ohne Frage, aber selbst wenn sie so in Unterwäsche auf ihm saß, reagierte zwischen seinen Lenden nichts. Er hatte höchstens das Bedürfnis, sie zu umarmen, mit ihr herumzublödeln, zu baden, oder mit ihr einzuschlafen. Aber sonst...

Beth näherte ihm ihr Gesicht, anscheinend hatte sie sein Zögern satt und beschloss wieder die Initiative zu ergreifen. Rikki ließ diesmal zu, das sie ihn küsste. Beth spürte seine feuchten, weichen Lippen auf den Ihren, sie fuhr durch seine Haare und öffnete dann sein Hemd. Rikki ließ es geschehen, dann rang er sich sogar dazu durch, ihren BH zu öffnen. Als ihre zarten, festen Brustwarzen seine nackte Brust berührten, kitzelte es ein wenig. Ihre Zunge forderte etwas ungestüm eine Reaktion. Sie öffnete seine Hose und griff hinein. Rikkis Schwanz schmiegte sich samtweich in ihre Hand, sie fing an ihn zu reiben und küsste ihn dabei weiter. Rikki spürte das ihn ihre ungeübten Handbewegungen nicht wirklich anmachten, also beschloss er, sich auf sie zu legen. Er packte sie und warf sie unter sich. Beth war durchaus erfreut, sie hatte endlich das Gefühl er würde das Ruder ergreifen. Rikki zog ihr den Slip herunter und begann sacht seine Zunge in ihre kleine, haarlose Spalte zu schieben. Ganz langsam fing er an sie zu lecken, doch Beth bekam nur einen Lachanfall.

„Hör auf das kitzelt!" japste sie zwischen ihrem Glucksen. Also zog sich Rikki die Hose aus und legte sich einfach auf sie. Er küsste sie, so leidenschaftlich er konnte. Ihre Hände vergruben sich wieder in seinen langen, dunkelbraunen Haaren, doch es regte sich nichts... überhaupt nichts. Schließlich hörte er auf sie zu küssen und schaute sie etwas verzweifelt an, doch sie war es dann, die das Wort ergriff;

„Ich fühle mich als würde ich meine Schwester küssen. Und du..?" Rikki war erleichtert.

„Ja so in etwa geht's mir auch." Beth lächelte verständnisvoll und tippte ihm auf die Nase.

„Okay.. dann wissen wir es jetzt... du bist zu 100% schwul..." Rikki machte ein bedrücktes Gesicht.

„Bist du jetzt sauer..?"

Beth gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Blödsinn! Ich bin erleichtert... zumindest weiß ich jetzt dass es nicht an mir liegt... los geh runter von mir, ich muss noch die Hühner füttern." Rikki lachte und rollte sich zur Seite, während er seine Hose schloss.

„Hühner.. na toll..." Als Beth sich wieder angezogen hatte, drehte sie sich in der Tür noch einmal zu ihm um.

„Aber bei Daryl geht dir einer ab..?" fragte sie völlig ungeniert. Rikkis Gesicht lief einmal wieder schlagartig knallrot an. Er fing an zu stottern;

„Ich... also.. ja.. aber.. nein … also.. ich würde nicht sagen das ich... also er..." Beth lachte und unterbrach ihn.

„Ich will ja nur wissen, ob du bei ihm einen hoch kriegst.. nicht das du impotent bist..." Rikki platzte etwas erbost heraus; „Ich kriege sehr wohl einen hoch!"

Beth grinste wieder verschmitzt und streckte die Zunge raus.

„Obwohl der Typ so dreckig ist..? Bäh.."

Rikki verschränkte die Arme.

„Nur weil seine Sachen schon ziemlich oll sind, heißt das nicht das er dreckig ist. Er wäscht sich genauso wie alle anderen.. ich glaube sogar mehr. Immerhin badet er meist richtig und wäscht sich nicht nur oberflächlich mit einem Lappen..."

Beth zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ok, wenn du das sagst.. kommst du mit runter und hilfst mir noch die Pferde zu striegeln?" sie lächelte zuckersüß als wenn nichts gewesen wäre. Rikki nickte nur und zog eines seiner neuen Shirts an, dann folgte er ihr.

Daryl saß am Feuer und nahm den Rest des Wildschweins aus, indem er die essbaren Teile in den köchelnden Topf neben sich schmiss. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er den Hauseingang und schnaufte etwas genervt. Dann sah er plötzlich wie Beth aus der Tür kam... mit Rikki an der Hand. Daryl wandte seinen Blick von den Beiden ab, als er ein stechendes Gefühl in der Brust spürte. Als er wieder hinschauen wollte, waren die Beiden bereits zum Stall eingebogen und Beth zerrte belustigt an Rikkis Shirt herum, als würde sie ihn zum Tanz auffordern. Das Stechen in Daryls Brust wurde stärker, er versuchte sich abzulenken und fing an sich ein paar Pfeile zu schnitzen.

**Kapitel 5**

Am Abend hatten sich alle Campbewohner über den Rest des Keilers hergemacht, so das kaum noch etwas übrig war. Rick wischte über seinen Mund und lehnte sich vollgefressen in seinem Campingstuhl zurück. Dann erinnerte er sich an eine Sache die er beinahe vergessen hatte anzusprechen. Also riss er die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich;

„Hört mal Leute, wir haben da noch ein kleines Problem.." die Anderen unterbrachen ihre einzelnen Gespräche und schauten ihn an. Daryl nagte noch die restlichen Fetzen von einem Knochen, Carol füllte gerade den Rest des Essens in kleine Dosen. „Daryl und Rikki haben kein Zelt mehr in der Stadt gefunden, dass heißt Rikki muss vorerst bei einem von uns mit schlafen. Hershel hat gesagt seine Tochter bräuchte ihr Zimmer wieder, also müssen wir uns jetzt arrangieren, bis wir eine bessere Lösung haben.." Lori erhob das Wort;

„Also unser Zelt ist voll.. wir schlafen ja nun schon zu dritt darin." damit schied sie aus. Dale machte einen Vorschlag; „Also wenn Andrea und Carol einverstanden sind, könnte Rikki bei uns im Wohnwagen mit schlafen.. Wir haben zwar kein Bett mehr frei, aber er könnte sich den Schlafsack auf dem Boden ausrollen.." Als dieser Vorschlag schon fast angenommen war, legte Daryl ein Veto ein.

„Und dann stolpert ihr morgens alle über ihn drüber? So ein Blödsinn.." Andrea machte ihn an;

„Hast du dann einen besseren Vorschlag?"

Daryl schmiss den Knochen hinter sich und wischte sich mit einem Zellstoff den Mund ab.

„Er schläft bei mir, ich hab noch Platz." es klang wie ein Befehl. Rikki traute seinen Ohren kaum, erinnerte sich dann aber daran, das Daryl nichts mehr von ihm wollte und in diesem Moment erschien ihm der Gedanke die Nächte neben ihm zu liegen eher wie eine Qual, statt einer Freude. Carol riss ihn jedoch aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ist das ok für dich mein Kleiner?" Rikki nickte geistesabwesend. Rick lächelte nur. „Na dann ist doch alles geklärt."

Daryl stand auf, streckte sich und trank den letzten Schluck Wasser aus seinem Metallbecher.

„Komm schon.." sagte er zu Rikki und nahm eine seiner Taschen, bevor er sich zum gehen wandte.

„Hast du alles..?" Daryl saß auf seinem Schlafsack und beobachtete Rikki dabei, wie dieser seine letzten Sachen in dem kleinen zwei Mann Zelt unterbrachte. Er nickte nur auf seine Frage, verhielt sich aber unschlüssig. Das Feldbett hatte Daryl nach draußen geräumt, damit sie mehr Platz hatten, drei luftgefüllte Isomatten belegten den vorderen Bereich, so dass sie beide entspannt nebeneinander liegen konnten.

„Du brauchtest das wirklich nicht tun.. ich hätte auch auf dem Boden des Wohnwagens schlafen können." sprach Rikki flüsternd, immer noch unsicher, was er von der Situation halten sollte. Daryl setzte sich auf.

„Zwischen einem schnarchenden alten Mann und zwei bis spät in die Nacht tratschenden Weibern hättest du kein Auge zugetan. Außerdem, die Anderen sagen es nicht, aber ich hab dich aus dem Feuer geholt, also bin ich für dich verantwortlich."m Rikki setzte sich ebenfalls und schloss den Eingang des Zelts. Nur eine kleine Teelichtlampe erhellte den Raum soweit, das man seine Hand vor Augen erkennen konnte.

„Das heißt also du hast es aus...Pflichtgefühl getan?"

Daryl lachte ein wenig abschätzig und antwortete;

„Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich irgendetwas aus Pflichtgefühl tun?" Rikki schnaufte zweifelnd.

„Warum dann..?" Daryl legte sich wieder auf den Rücken. Die Frage ignorierend sagte er;

„Ich gehe morgen früh wieder zum Fluss.. ich halte nichts davon in einer Reihe vor dem Brunnen anzustehen, um mich waschen zu können. Kommst du mit oder stellst du dich zu den Anderen?" Rikki sah Daryl nun doch mit ein wenig Hoffnung in den Augen an. „Ich komme natürlich mit dir mit.." dann legte er sich ebenfalls hin. Stille kehrte ein. Unter der Thermodecke zog Rikki seine Jeans aus, so dass er nur noch mit Shirt und Shorts dalag. Daryl trug eine Jogginghose und ein T-Shirt. Die Nacht wurde kalt, der Herbst nahte. Schon nach wenigen Stunden fing Rikki an zu frieren. Das Haus war beheizt und er war es noch nicht gewöhnt draußen zu schlafen. Trotz des isolierten Schlafsacks begann er zu zittern, sein Atem ging schneller. Plötzlich drehte sich Daryl zu ihm um.

„Mein Gott da kann ja keiner schlafen.." entgegnete er ihm genervt. Rikki entschuldigte sich kleinlaut, Daryl streckte sich. „Das liegt daran, dass du keine Muskeln hast. Ich schwitze fast und meine Umstände sind auch nicht besser als deine..."

Nach kurzer Pause öffnete Daryl den Reißverschluss seines Schlafsacks und breitete ihn aufgeklappt unter sich aus. „Komm her.." sagte er leise.

Rikki zog seinen schützenden Kokon ebenfalls auf und rutschte zu Daryl. Dieser nahm nun den Zweiten als Decke und drückte den schmalen Jungen an sich. Rikki spürte schlagartig die Hitze aus Daryls Körper in ihn strömen. Er glühte regelrecht.

„So besser..?" fragte Daryl flüsternd, während er Rikki im Arm hielt. Rikki nickte nur und klammerte sich an den Mann neben ihm, dann bedankte er sich leise. Selbst in dem kaum vorhandenen Licht des durchdringenden Mondscheins erkannte Rikki Daryls zaghaftes Lächeln. „Schon gut." kam von einem sanften Kuss auf seine Stirn begleitet, die Antwort. Rikki fühlte sich so geborgen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sein ganzer Körper erwärmte sich in Sekunden, Daryls Geruch und seine Nähe forderten jedoch alles an seiner Selbstkontrolle. Langsam drehte er dem Jäger den Rücken zu und schaffte es irgendwie einzuschlafen.

Der Morgen graute, als Daryl langsam die Augen öffnete.

Seine Nase lag in Rikkis weichen Haaren vergraben, er bemerkte, dass er ihn schlingpflanzenartig festhielt. Sein rechter Arm lag unter Rikkis Kopf, der Linke umschlang seine Brust. Sein linkes Bein hatte sich zwischen Rikkis Knie geschoben, dieser schlief jedoch immer noch selig und hielt Daryls Hand fest. Ganz langsam zog er seinen rechten Arm an, um sich ein wenig nach oben zu stützen und musterte die zarte Gestalt vor sich. Seine glatten Gesichtszüge waren so entspannt, ganz leicht fuhr er mit der Nase über seine Wange und spürte die feinen Härchen wie Samt über seine Haut streichen. Völlig in Gedanken begann er Rikkis Hals zu küssen, ganz sachte, beinahe flüchtig... er roch so verdammt gut. Er spürte schmerzlich wie seine Morgenlatte noch einen Schub bekam und beinahe zu bersten drohte. Er küsste Rikkis Hals, seine Ohrläppchen, seine Wange und plötzlich drehte dieser sich zu ihm um, so dass der nächste Kuss automatisch auf seinen Lippen landete.

Daryl öffnete die Augen und blickte in das niedliche, verschlafene Gesicht von Rikki, der sanft lächelte. Vorsichtig wiederholte er seinen Kuss wie in Trance.. dann noch einmal...

Daryl zog seinen Arm unter ihm hervor und drehte Rikki sanft vollständig auf den Rücken, dann legte er sich auf ihn. Er küsste ihn erneut und vergrub seine Hände in dessen Haaren. Rikki spreizte die Beine, zog Daryl an sich heran, umarmte ihn und stöhnte leise, als dessen Hüften wie automatisch rhythmisch gegen ihn drückte. Daryl zog dem Jungen unter ihm das Shirt über den Kopf. Er betrachtete Rikkis zarte Brust und leckte dann über die kleinen, rosafarbenen Brustwarzen. Er nahm sie zwischen die Zähne und knabberte leicht daran, bis Rikki beinahe wahnsinnig wurde.

Er zog Daryls Jogginghose mit den Füßen herunter und spreizte seine Beine noch weiter. Daryls steinharter Schwanz presste sich gegen ihn, er pulsierte gegen den dünnen Stoff von Rikkis Boxershorts. Dann stoppte er und keuchte; „Dreh dich um.."

Rikki tat wie ihm geheißen. Ihm war alles egal... selbst wenn Daryl jetzt trocken in ihn stoßen würde.. er wollte ihn so sehr, das er jeden Schmerz in Kauf nahm. Umso mehr überraschte es ihn, als dieser ihm seine Shorts auszog und geduldig über seine Pobacken küsste. Danach spürte er einen kalten, sehmigen Faden Öl, in seine Spalte laufen.

Daryl fingerte ein Kondom aus der Seitentasche seines Zelts hervor und versuchte es aufzumachen. Rikki drehte sich wieder zur Seite. Bevor Daryl aufgrund seiner rutschigen Finger ungeduldig werden und die Sache abblasen konnte, nahm er ihm das Kondom aus der Hand und riss es mit den Zähnen auf. Im selben Zug umfasste er Daryls stahlharten, großen Schwanz und stülpte das Kondom mit seinem Mund darüber. Daryl keuchte tief. Rikki ließ seinen Mund immer wieder auf und ab gleiten, während er das Öl sorgsam auf seinem Eingang verteilte.

Daryl zitterte, stöhnte unkontrolliert.. „Hör auf.." raunte er, packte Rikki und drehte ihn wieder auf den Bauch, nachdem dieser seinen Schwanz aus seinem leidenschaftlichen Mund entlassen hatte. Er rieb seinen eingummierten Phallus ebenfalls mit Öl ein und setzte schließlich an.

Rikki dachte er würde mit einem Hieb zustoßen, doch Daryl stemmte sich über ihn und versenkte nur den Ansatz, um Halt zu finden. Dann biss er ihm sanft in den Hals und schob ganz langsam seinen Schwanz bei jedem Stoß tiefer.

Rikki wimmerte unter dem Schmerz, den dieses große Stück Fleisch ihm bereitete, andererseits war er so geil, das er es kaum noch aushielt. Er hyperventilierte regelrecht, als Daryl unter röhrendem Grunzen seine Stöße intensivierte. Immer tiefer und schneller wurden seine Bewegungen, Daryl legte sich auf ihn, biss ihm erneut in den Nacken, um seine Lautstärke zu zügeln. Plötzlich vergruben sich seine Hände in die von Rikki, seine ganze Hüfte zitterte, als sein Schwanz zu pulsieren begann. Rikki ließ sich fallen, Daryls Orgasmus führte unweigerlich zu seinem Eigenen, er musste sich nicht einmal selbst anfassen. Schnaubend wie ein Stier stieß der Jäger ein letztes mal in ihn.

Rikki keuchte völlig außer Puste. Daryl ließ seinen Nacken aus seinem Biss und lag nun kraftlos auf ihm. Beide atmeten schwer.

Erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit löste sich Daryl von Rikki. Er rutschte von ihm herunter und atmete tief durch. Rikki traute sich kaum etwas zu sagen, oder zu tun, doch die Stille war ihm peinlich. Also entschloss er sich rüber zu rutschen und sich an seinen Retter zu schmiegen. Plötzlich zog ihn Daryl mit dem Arm ebenfalls näher an sich heran und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann blickte er verträumt an die Decke.

„Ich habe mich geirrt..." sagte er irgendwann leise, wie zu sich selbst. Rikki hob seinen verwuschelten Kopf und schaute ihn etwas ängstlich an. „In Bezug auf was..?"

„In Bezug auf dich..."

Daryl streichelte Rikkis Gesicht mit der freien Hand. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er leise fort;

„Es ist mir egal welches Geschlecht du hast.. als Mädchen wäre es für die Anderen einfacher zu akzeptieren, aber lieber sterbe ich, als dich herzugeben..." Rikkis Herz schlug so laut und stark, das er Angst bekam es würde ihm aus der Brust springen. Er konnte nicht antworten, er umschlang Daryl so fest er konnte und weinte einfach vor Glück.

„Hey.. hey.. alles ok..? Nun heul doch nicht.. oder war ich so schlecht..? Gib mir ne` Chance.. das war mein erstes Mal mit.. nem` Kerl..." reagierte Daryl belustigt.

Rikki wischte sich lächelnd die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht. „Du bist doof..."

Daryl schaute an sich herunter..

„Ich würde eher sagen ich bin dreckig.. und wir sollten jetzt baden gehen.." Rikki lachte.

„Ach was.. das bisschen Tränen.. und Rotz.. und.. Wichse.. stört doch keinen.."

Daryl lachte und fing an Rikki in die Seiten zu piksen.

„Dich sicher nicht, aber mich, also komm!"

…

**Zusatz**

_Die Ereignisse nehmen weiter ihren Lauf. T-Dog und Shane kommen zurück, die Anspannung steigt und schließlich tötet Rick Shane, als er ihn bedroht. Der Schuss lockt die vorbeilaufende Herde an und schließlich wird die Farm überfallen. Alles geschieht soweit wie in der Serie, mit dem Zusatz, das Rikki überlebt und bei ihnen ist. Einige Zeit später finden die Überlebenden das Gefängnis. _

In den Wänden des neu errungenen Zellenblocks stank es noch immer nach Verwesung. Es war die erste Nacht in den Zellen und für alle ein seltsames Gefühl. Doch die Sicherheit der Mauern und Gitter, hüllte sie alle irgendwann in einen lang nicht mehr da gewesenen, tiefen Schlaf.

Rikki erhob sich von den speckigen Laken und schaute aus dem Fenster. Es war bereits tiefe Nacht und durch die Lüftungsschächte konnte man leise das Raunen und Atmen der Beißer aus den benachbarten Blocks hören. Die meisten der Anderen waren zu zweit in ihren Zellen, er jedoch lag aufgrund der ungeraden Anzahl allein in dem hohen Doppelstockbett. Daryl hatte sich auf das Podest platziert, da er es hasste hinter Gittern zu liegen. Rikki lief leise zum großen Fenster, gegenüber den Zellen, schaute hinaus und seufzte.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?"

Rikki drehte sich etwas erschrocken zum Podest und strich sich verlegen über seinen Arm. Daryl hatte sich auf den Ellbogen gestützt und schaute ihn an.

„Es stinkt so furchtbar. Ich glaube, ich hab die einzige Zelle erwischt, in der einer auf dem Bett verreckt ist. Außerdem ist mir kalt..." Daryl prustete und antwortete dann eher schnippisch; „Und da dachtest du, es sei wärmer und gemütlicher hier im Saal herumzulaufen...?"

Rikki schaute beschämt auf den Boden. Den ganzen Winter und Herbst auf der Flucht zu sein, war furchtbar gewesen. Nirgendwo hatten sie in Ruhe schlafen können, Kälte und Hunger zehrte sie aus, meist war die ganze Gruppe in einem übersichtlichen Zimmer zusammengepfercht, welches sie in irgendeinem Haus kurzzeitig leerräumen konnten. Es war keine Zeit für Privatsphäre, für Liebe, oder auch nur lapidare Nähe. Zumindest wenn man sie nicht offen zeigen konnte. Glenn und Maggie lagen beieinander, genauso wie Rick und Lori. Doch Daryl war hart geblieben. Er ließ nicht zu, dass die Anderen irgendetwas von ihnen mitbekamen. Ab und zu nahm er Rikki in den Arm, oder küsste ihn wenn sie unbeobachtet waren, aber das war selten, denn meist lief er neben Rick, T-Dog und Glenn an vorderster Front. Rikki war mit der kleineren Armbrust und auch mit der Pistole inzwischen geübt, trotzdem gehörte er noch in die gleiche Riege wie Beth, Carl, Hershel, Carol und Lori. Wenn dann war er von der Verteidigung her gesehen eher ein Zwischending wie Maggie. Nur nicht so ganz für den Nahkampf geeignet wie sie. Daryl beschützte ihn nach wie vor, immer und immer wieder. Offiziell war Rikki inzwischen so etwas wie sein kleiner Bruder, eine Art Ersatz für Merle. Nur in einer völlig anderen Zusammenstellung. Sie durften beisammen sein, aber in diesen langen Monaten gab es kaum die Gelegenheit, wirklich ihre Zuneigung zu zelebrieren, bis sie dann schließlich im gefährlichen Alltag unterging. Manchmal erschien Daryl ihm beinahe gefühlskalt, aber in seltenen Momenten, wenn alle schliefen, sie in ihren Schlafsäcken auf dem Boden lagen, nahm Daryl seine Hand, streichelte diese und lächelte. Kaum waren sie im Gefängnis angekommen, hatte Daryl sich allein auf dem Podest platziert und Rikki traute sich nicht, ihm hinterher zu laufen. Nun, als er dabei erwischt wurde, wie er versuchte ihm nah zu sein, beschämte es ihn.

„Ich.. ich bin einfach nicht wie du. Ich kann nicht auf alles verzichten. Jeden Tag sehe ich dich und trotzdem darf ich dich nicht berühren... ich vermisse dich so sehr." sagte er melancholisch und seine Augen wurden nass. Daryl zischte ihn an und schaute sich beinahe panisch um. Die Anderen schliefen jedoch tief und fest, also beruhigte er sich. Er überlegte kurz, dann schnaufte er, hob seine Decke an und sagte leise;

„Komm schon her..."

Rikki zögerte schniefend, doch dann lief er glücklich die Treppe hinauf und legte sich zu ihm. Als er die Hitze seines Geliebten spürte, wie sie endlich wieder durch seine Glieder strömte, seinen Geruch einatmete, seufzte er glücklich.

„Ich weiß doch das es schwer ist..." flüsterte Daryl schließlich und streichelte Rikkis Rücken, während er ihn an sich drückte. Dann küsste er seine Stirn und schaute ihm im Schimmer des Mondlichts in die Augen.

„Werden wir für immer hierbleiben?" fragte Rikki schüchtern und kraulte dabei Daryls Brust.

„Ich weiß es nicht.. aber ich glaube wenn wir lange genug durchhalten, werden die Beißer auch irgendwann sterben. Wer weiß.. oder jemand entdeckt doch noch ein Heilmittel."

Rikki lächelte nur und versuchte Daryl auf den Mund zu küssen, dieser murrte jedoch und drehte sich auf den Rücken.

„Was ist..? Es sieht uns doch keiner." fragte Rikki enttäuscht. Daryl schnaufte und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf;

„Nein, aber es _bewirkt_ zu viel wenn du mich küsst. Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch..."

Rikki lächelte plötzlich und stemmte sich auf seinen Beschützer, dann versuchte er belustigt seinen Kuss durchzusetzen. Daryl zappelte und wehrte ihn sanft ab, doch irgendwann gelang es Rikki endlich mit beißen und pieksen Daryls Deckung zu durchbrechen und seine Lippen auf die seines Geliebten zu pressen. Bereits in der ersten Sekunde der Berührung sank Daryls Abwehr zusammen. Er umarmte den auf ihm liegenden Jungen und zog ihn wie automatisch an sich. Rikkis Lippen rutschten feucht über ihn, seine Zunge drang vorsichtig zu ihm vor. Immer wieder neckte sie ihn, leises, ausgehungertes Seufzen war zu hören, als Daryl sanft auf Rikkis Zunge biss. Er nahm ihn und drehte ihn schließlich unter sich, knabberte an seinem Hals entlang und Rikki tastete gierig nach Daryls Lenden, welche nur von seiner lockeren Schlafhose bedeckt waren.

„Nicht..." keuchte Daryl, als Rikkis Hand seinen Schwanz gefunden hatte und bereits an ihm entlang strich. Nun war es Rikki der ihn leise grinsend anzischte. Er öffnete seine eigene Hose und zog Daryl so eng an sich, das er beide Längen mit der Hand umfassen konnte, während er auf und ab rieb. Daryl grunzte unterdrückt und zitterte, als er Rikkis Schwanz an seinen eigenen gepresst spürte. Die immer schneller werdenden Bewegungen nach so langer Abstinenz benebelten seinen Verstand. Es dauerte nicht lange und wie auf Kommando schoss es aus beiden gleichzeitig hervor, während sie sich gegenseitig die Lippen versiegelten, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Daryl schloss die Augen und säuselte wie bereits im Halbschlaf;

„Ich verspreche dir, sobald wir hier ein wenig Schädlingsbekämpfung betrieben haben, finde ich einen Platz für uns und dann holen wir alles nach, jede einzelne Nacht!"

Rikki lachte keuchend. „Das wäre schön..."

Daryl gähnte, drehte sich müde zur Seite und küsste Rikki.

„Du musst morgen früh ...wieder in deine Zelle... bevor die anderen.. aufwachen..." sprach er leise, während er sanft ins Traumland dämmerte.

Rick erwachte als Erster. Er stand auf, zog sich an und ging leise durch den Flur. Es war an der Zeit nach Nahrung zu suchen und irgendwo musste ein Waschraum existieren, indem es vielleicht noch fließendes, bestenfalls warmes Wasser gab. Er zog es vor mit einer kleinen Gruppe voranzugehen und die Lage zu checken, also lief er geräuschlos die Stufen zum Podest nach oben. Als er Daryls Rücken erblickte und erkannte, dass er immer noch schlief, wunderte er sich kurz. Eine Stufe höher und er sah auch den Grund. Rick vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner Hand und seufzte. Rikki hatte sich frontal an Daryl gekuschelt, lag mit dem Kopf auf dessen Arm, dicht an seiner Brust. Daryl hielt ihn umarmt und hatte seine Nase in dessen Haaren.

Rick stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, schaute verlegen in die Gegend und überlegte. Dann hockte er sich hin und rüttelte vorsichtig an Daryls Schulter, während er seinen Namen flüsterte. Langsam erwachte der Jäger und knurrte verschlafen.

„Weißt du das Rikki an dir klebt?" fragte Rick leise aber unüberhörbar vorwurfsvoll. Daryl öffnete die Augen und blickte verschlafen gegen das Licht, dann sah er seufzend auf den hübschen Jungen in seinem Arm, welcher sich im Schlaf ruhig atmend an ihm festhielt.

„Ihm war kalt... und seine Zelle ist verseucht... also hab ich ihn bei mir schlafen lassen." murrte Daryl mit müder Stimme, während er sich die Augen rieb. Rick prustete kurz abwertend und schaute zur Seite. Dann taxierte er ihn erneut.

„Was wenn Carl das gesehen hätte? Willst du ihn jetzt jede Nacht bei dir schlafen lassen?"

Daryl blickte Rick böse entgegen.

„Ich lasse Rikki nicht erfrieren, nur weil _du_ es nicht sehen kannst, dass er bei mir liegt!" Rick war überrascht das Daryl ihm derart patzig antwortete und versuchte ihn aufzuklären; „Es ist offensichtlich das der Bengel in dich verschossen ist, merkst du das nicht? Mit deinem Verhalten gießt du nur Öl ins Feuer!" Daryl stützte sich vorsichtig auf und antwortete nun beinahe bedrohlich;

„Bei allem Respekt Rick, das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an. Ich schreibe dir auch nicht vor neben wem du zu schlafen hast!" Rick hielt Daryls Blick nur kurz stand. Er schüttelte resignierend den Kopf, stand wortlos auf und ging wieder hinunter.

Daryl seufzte und blickte auf den noch immer friedlich an ihn geschmiegten Jungen. Er strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und flüsterte; „Was mach` ich nur mit dir...?"

_-to be continued-_

_Danke fürs Lesen ;) Hat dir die Story bisher gefallen? Dann freue ich mich über einen Like bei Facebook! Thanx, Akira Arenth_

73


End file.
